Thousand Years
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Angela Stark manipulates time and space to go back and save Bucky...little does she know the repercussions it has on her future. Captain America/OC; Loki/OC; Tony/OC; Bucky/OC; Clint/Natasha
1. Landing in the 40's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy—she inspires a lot of Avengers stuff.**

**This story is mostly just for fun and really focuses on the mutants part of it all, so it's a lot more of Angel, Andy and Sharon and their powers than the other one is, as well as a new character and a different kind of story line…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Angela Stark was a bit dazed when she realized she was in the 40's—right where she wanted to be, but she could feel blood trickle out of her nose. Her clothes were odd and she only had a limited amount of time to do what she set out to do, her powers growing ever weaker the longer she manipulated the time line. She was doing this for Steve and that was what was keeping her going thus far, despite the now throbbing pain in her head…she just had to find—there he was.

"Bucky!" Angel cried out.

Bucky turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows. "Do I know you?"

'_That's right…_' she thought to herself. "No, but I…I know about you and Steve and I'm here to help."

"You're not even wearing any armor." Bucky responded, shaking his head. "Besides, this is a war and you're clearly not—"

"—male?" Angel asked him.

"While I'm a big fan of the outfit, I'm not so much sure it'll stop the Nazi's." Bucky told her as his eyes looked her up and down in the black leather.

She knew that she should have done better than this, but she was in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and that was enough because she was a mutant. Angel could handle herself in a battle even if Bucky and the others didn't think that she could and she was here for one reason and one reason only: to save Bucky from dying. If she could save Bucky from dying the time line would change and maybe that would stop her from meeting him, but she doubted it—it would just make Steve and Bucky _both_ end up in the future.

If not…

Actually, Angel hadn't entirely thought this through because if she Bucky could help Steve to save the plane then he would be fine. He would have gone back and dated Peggy, and they probably would have ended up married with kids and she was doing this for no good reason. Except it was the perfect reason: give Steve back his very best friend in the entire world. If Andy or Sharon had ever died and someone was going to help her this very way, she'd be grateful forever.

"I have time to get armor, this is…you're headed into the pub," Angel observed, nodding gently. '_I went too far back, but I should have enough time…_'

Bucky laughed a little. "Haven't even seen you in action."

"It's called blind faith," she responded, not really having time to waste.

"You're bleeding," Steve said out of nowhere.

Angel had been stunned the moment that Steve walked over to them, heading into the pub to talk to the team that he had assembled. He was in uniform and Angel was as smitten as she had been when he had woken up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. Bucky noticed the look too, smiling a little bit when Steve walked up to this perfect stranger and brushed some blood out from under her nose.

"_Just don't scare him," Nick Fury told Angel, giving her a look._

_Angel smiled and winked at him. "Come on, Fury—I'm a professional."_

"_Just get the job done," Nick said as he walked away from her._

_Nodding at him, Angel opened up the door and she looked at Steve as he slowly sat up, glad that she was here. She and Phil Coulson, or "Cheese" as they liked to call him, were big fans of his and she knew quite a lot about him—more than most of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew. That was why when he looked at her and asked him where she was, she had a feeling that there was more to it._

"_You're in a Recovery Center in New York," she told him slowly, moving to sit on the side of the bed with him, looking at him. "We were worried about you when we got you out of the ice."_

_Steve looked her in the eye. "Where am I really?"_

"_You're really in New York, but…this is really hard for me to explain…" Angel told him, looking at her hands. "You've been unconscious for a long time, Captain Rogers."_

"_How long?" he asked her._

_His first instinct was to get up and run because it was a Hydra trick, but she was being honest with him and he wanted to hear her out. They had certainly done their research as to what the nurses dressed like and he looked down at his clothes, noticing the bird on the shirt. He wanted to know what was going on here and he wanted to be told right this second before he simply got up and he bolted away. Looking down as she rested her hand on his, he looked up to meet her eyes._

"_70 years. We found you encased in ice and we thought it best that we get you thawed out before the others…then we found out that you were alive." Angel explained to him, nodding slowly when he started to pull his hand away._

_Something about her made him feel like he could trust her, but he was just shaking his head because this wasn't how it was supposed to go…this was supposed to be a time in his life when he had everything in front of him. He was going to have a date with Peggy and mourn Bucky properly and this—no, it just couldn't be. Steve Rogers couldn't have been 'dead' for the last 70 years._

"_I can prove it to you if you don't believe it," Angel said, standing up and smoothing down her skirt. "Let me show you New York City 70 years later…"_

_Steve nodded slowly—if it was a trick then he would have a better chance to run. "Alright…"_

"_I'm Angela Stark, by the way."_

"_Stark?"_

"_Yeah, you knew my father, Howard."_

_Steve swallowed and looked her in the eye again. "You do have his eyes…the rest you undoubtedly got from your mother."_

"_Thank you—I appreciate you saying that," Angel smiled and then she slowly reached for his hand and he took it, letting her lead him out into the world. _

"Here, let's get you inside and get something to help," Steve said politely.

He had noticed of course that the woman looked out of place, but what mattered to him was that her nose had started to bleed and he wanted to help her. Steve had always been the moral and chivalrous man and if she was in distress then it was his job to put a stop to that. Still, he had overheard part of her conversation and he wanted to put a stop to it.

"All due respect, Ma'am…but this is some pretty dangerous work," Steve told her as the bartender handed him a handkerchief for her that she held to her nose. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Angel smiled a bit. "With all due respect, Ste—Captain Rogers—I need you to have a little faith here and let me serve my country."

"I don't want to be the reason that you get killed," Steve told her, shaking his head.

They shared a gaze for a moment, Steve feeling like there was something about her that was safe and perfect, Angel looking into the eyes of the man that she loved so desperately. He was protecting her even though she was a perfect stranger and after sharing a gentle smile, he headed over to the table where he bought some rounds for the others and Bucky sat with him, Angel making a face and then sighing. She should have known it wouldn't be this easy and that meant that she had to find and talk to her father, which she did _not_ want to do. Howard and Angel had never been close, but he had known what she was after she told him and he had confided in her about mutants six months before he and her mother, Maria—Tony's biological mother—had died in a car accident leaving her and Tony alone.

"_I shouldn't have walked out before," Howard told a 13 year-old Angel as he walked into her room, shaking his head. "I should have known all this time that you were a mutant."_

_Angel shrugged, not looking at him, visibly angry. "Mom's just smarter than you—she's known since I was 8."_

"_I've known there was a possibility, but…come on, Angel…look at me, Princess."_

"_I don't want to look at you, Dad. I felt rejected and you're the one that had an affair."_

_Howard nodded and sat on the end of her bed, sighing loudly and then wetting his palette before he looked at her again. "Princess, I love you. You're my baby girl and to be completely honest? I knew your mother was a mutant back before Steve and I even met. Back then it was just a fling, but…let's just say that if I met you back then, I would believe anything you said—I've seen some extraordinary things."_

Telling her Dad had been hard for her, but Howard had understood because he knew what her mother had been and there had always been a chance. Now it was time to take that information and use it to her advantage, so she left the pub in search of her father, who was working on weapons—of course he was. When he saw her though, he had that smile on his face that she had seen on Tony's many a time and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no—gross." She told him.

Howard's smile disappeared. "I beg your pardon? How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Manipulated the people I needed to—I'm a mutant." Angel said quickly, shrugging it off as her father's eyes went wide. "In fact, I'm your daughter."

"You manipulate?" Howard asked her, shaking his head a little. "I met this woman named Elizabeth—"

"—roughly four months ago and she could manipulate thoughts." Angel finished for him, nodding. "Yeah…I know. I can manipulate all sorts of things. Technology, thoughts, feelings, space and time…I'm here to save a life, so I need you to vouch for me. I'm going to have to manipulate some higher ups around here, but this is life and death, okay?"

Howard rubbed his temples and went for some alcohol. "I shouldn't believe you…"

"But you've seen stranger things…" she replied with a nod. "Yeah, I know. Hey, if it helps, your company is flourishing. You have a son before me and he's a little genius."

"That does make me feel better…what can I do for you…?"

"Angela Veronica Stark."

"Angela…you like your name, right?"

"Don't you dare change it!"

xx

Surprisingly enough, working with her father was not as terrifying as she had thought that it would be and he was actually thoroughly impressed by her knowledge. She was refusing to tell him all kinds of things—like little details he really didn't need to know—but he was happy to have her there. He even did a blood test just to check, and with his connections and knowledge, even in the forties, he knew she was his. Angel could have manipulated him, but she didn't want to, and so far it was working as she helped him to work on weapons…how Tony would hate her right now.

"So why did you come here?" Howard asked her. "I don't understand. How long do you have?"

Angel smiled a little bit. "I have just enough to see this through and save who I came here to save. It means a lot to…it just needs to happen."

"So it's for love?" Howard asked her.

"Yeah…you could say that." Angel responded, a blush rising in her cheeks. "But I'm not telling you for who because it would change so many things."

"You are so obnoxious…you really are my daughter," Howard laughed, pointing out the door. "Go and see if Rogers is here, will you?"

"Of course," Angel said quickly, moving toward the open door. "Hey, Howard?"

Howard looked up. "Yeah?"

"Wouldn't hurt you to spend more time with me in the future," Angel told him after a pause with a shrug. "It's just a thought…"

Howard smiled a little at that and nodded, Angel heading out to see if Steve was there already, telling Peggy that she had this—ulterior motives, sure. She knew about Peggy and about hers and Steve's attraction and while that was fine, she was jealous. Angel knew she had no right to be, but if she changed things and they ended up together…well, she wouldn't get to be mad because who she was, wasn't going to exist after this. Still, seeing him lip locked with the blonde receptionist made her stop in her tracks.

If she was jealous about Peggy, she was jealous about this because it just didn't seem like Steve to do such a thing. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she had thought she did, or maybe she was just panicking because she loved him so damn much and this broke her heart. This was the 40's and she didn't exist for him and for some reason that hurt her more than she could ever describe to anyone…what if she did this and the one man she ever loved this much wasn't even hers?

Why had she even decided to do this?

**Note: This story is already dear to my heart. Next chapter very soon, I promise. I am still writing "Take Me or Leave Me", I just came up with this idea and I had to run with it.**


	2. Attractions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy—who always firmly believes with me that 'everything is Avengers and nothing hurts'.**

**This story moves around a bit, but I'm labeling all of the places so you know what is going on. It's actually not that hard to understand, but I want to be thorough so that no one gets confused. If you ever have questions, you can always ask me. These OCs also have a website where there are graphics up for them, and I am posting some videos of them I'm making too: starkcarverandmett. forumotion. com (so check it out)**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

_**16 Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

Angela Stark had been instantly attracted to Steve Rogers when they had met—she wasn't about to deny that and she certainly wasn't about to not capitalize on the fact that they had some things in common…like her father. While Angel had never gotten along with her father because he was so cold and calculated, Steve had been friends with her father and she knew that somewhere along the line they were going to have to talk about him.

Howard had waited until he was older to have kids, Angel not even coming until later than Tony and she knew she was an accident. If the affair wasn't enough to tip her off, she was 12 years younger than her brother and that in itself showed her that her father had just gotten caught up in a good time and forgotten protection. Or the protection failed. Either way, she knew that she had not been planned and felt blessed everyday because Maria had raised her like she was her own.

So now, Angel and Steve were meeting, Angel trying to help him because these two months had been hard and it would stay hard. He was having nightmares about what had happened to him and dreams about Peggy and she just wanted to make things better for him. She wanted him to be able to acclimate to this place as well as possible and she figured that being the daughter of someone he knew so well was a good place to start.

Besides, Steve Rogers had taken a liking to Angela Stark as well.

There was no denying that she was an incredibly beautiful woman and while he was a gentleman, Steve was also a man. He hadn't even realized he was attracted until a few weeks ago when he realized that he'd missed half of what she was saying to him because he was staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. She had certainly gotten her mother's looks—she looked far too comely to have come from Howard—and Steve was always happy to see her. He wondered what a girl like her saw in a guy like him…then again, that was judging a book by its cover.

At first, Steve had thought that Angel was going to be exactly like Howard only in a female form and it had made him a little weary at first. If she was Howard's daughter than she was certainly well traveled and he felt so bad these days for thinking any of that. A good, long talk with Agent Natasha Romanoff had certainly set him straight on the matter one day when he was picking her up for a lunch and Natasha was getting her things together to leave Angel's house.

"_I'll just grab better shoes and change my shirt," Angel told Steve, smiling at Natasha and then heading to her room._

_Natasha smiled a bit herself. "So, Captain…seems to me like you and Angel seem to be hitting it off."_

"_I'm not sure what you're getting at, Ma'am," Steve said honestly._

"_I mean she's totally into you," Natasha responded, rolling her eyes. "Angel and men have never really lasted, and it's nice to see her setting her eyes on a guy with morals."_

"_No doubt like her brother," Steve told Natasha without really thinking about the words coming out of his mouth._

_He had been doing some reading on Tony Stark and he seemed just like his father as far as sleeping with anything in a skirt went. Steve had found Angel to be compassionate and sweet and certainly not entirely like her brother, but with her looks and her money, she had to be as active in that department. She could have any guy she wanted, so why in the world would she want him?_

"_Angel's nothing like Stark in that respect," Natasha responded, shaking her head. "That girl is waiting for the right man…"_

The conversation had been thankfully interrupted by Angel coming back all ready to go and Natasha leaving to report back to Nick, but Steve had been looking at her differently ever since. Now she was talking to him about her dad and he was telling her stories and they were enjoying each other's company and he couldn't help but wonder. He was in a new time and a new place and this was _Howard Stark's daughter_…was that a line he shouldn't cross?

"Tony was always the kid that dad invested in the most," Angel said with a shrug. "I mean we're both geniuses, but Tony's the one that tinkers. I tinker a completely different way now that I know that I can."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand your meaning."

"I just…I got flustered," Angel said blushing. "You have that affect on me."

She hadn't told him that she was a mutant yet—she was working her way up to it—and right now she was just trying to be with Steve. In fact she had just given him an 'in' with her comment, but Steve was too busy smiling at her and then she started in on something else. Angel never really gave herself a chance with men and now wasn't any different…but they were both happy to be spending time together and Angel loved to share her life with Steve and Steve loved to share his experiences with Angel.

xx

Sharon Carver and Adrienne Mett were rather good S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but they both had pretty big secrets: Sharon was in love with Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and Andy was sleeping with Nick Fury. Since Angel had brought them into the fold, they had been pretty excited to do more with their powers and then they had found themselves growing fond of the men in the ranks. At the same time, nothing was really going according to plan.

Andy spent a good portion of her time with Tony Stark, trying to get him to understand that he could be so much more than he was trying to be, and Clint and Natasha had a past Sharon didn't think that she could compete with. In fact as of right that moment, Andy and Tony were arguing at his place and Sharon was talking with Clint in the armory. They were just practicing at the moment, getting ready to suit up when he had just started unloading to her.

"You might have noticed that things were a little tense with Natasha and I," Clint told Sharon, wanting to point it out. "Some things happened in Budapest and I'm afraid that we're…distancing ourselves from it. So if things seem weird, it'll all work out."

Sharon nodded slowly. "Some things, like…sex?"

"You really do roll with the hard questions." Clint laughed, shaking his head.

"Sex isn't a hard question, Clint—you either did it or you didn't." Sharon responded as she grabbed a weapon.

At that point in time, she really needed to focus on shooting at a moving target and she couldn't think of anything else to say. Just the idea of Clint and Natasha sleeping together was screwing with her mind and she didn't know what to do about it. Were they over? Was he telling her this because he wanted to just forget it never happened? Or was he honestly trying to tell his current partner that his head wasn't entirely in the game?

Most definitely the latter.

Sharon knew that Clint tried to be professional and so he was probably just warning her that right now things were weird. He and Natasha had always had a spark and Sharon had been sure it was love, but they had never acted on it…not once. Now he was telling her that something had happened and she wanted to know but she didn't because the only mental image in her head was Natasha and Clint naked and in bed together and she didn't want it.

"Tasha and I were in a really intense situation, and—"

"—you had sex."

"Share…"

"Clint, you can tell me that you two had sex…"

Clint didn't actually think he could because at one point he had thought that Sharon had had feelings for him and this was weird. Why had he even brought it up? Had he thought that the topic was a good conversation starter, because it most certainly wasn't and now he felt incredibly stupid that he had even opened his big mouth. Still, he wasn't about to lie to her because he valued her too much and so he just nodded and reloaded his gun.

"Yeah…we slept together," Clint said with a shrug. "It doesn't change anything."

Sharon laughed a little. "Of course not…"

It had, in all reality, changed _everything_. Now Sharon had realized that she had waited too long to tell Clint her feelings and now she couldn't because he had Natasha. Maybe they were trying to walk away, but Sharon thought that Natasha would be a fool to just walk away from Clint Barton and so she had to now give up on this. Feeling like that was making her feel a bit edgy and closed off and while she started to shoot holes in targets, Andy was rubbing her temples.

"Wow, Stark—you really outdid yourself this time," Andy told him, giving him a look. "What is it that you do in here all day anyway? Just play with your toys?"

Tony laughed a little bit. "Wouldn't you? I mean I have the best toys money can buy."

"What you should be focusing on, is doing something meaningful and you know it," Andy told him, reaching out to take one of his welding tools from him.

"Oh really? What do _you_ do in your spare time, Andy?" Tony asked Andy. "I mean other than hang out with Sharon and my sister and screw Fury, seems to me like you just order me around."

"I practice…" Andy responded without skipping a beat.

Tony knew about their powers even though he was weary of them, wanting to know more about them and not really getting a lot out of them. He was intrigued, however, and he motioned to Andy to go ahead and amaze him, going for her when she pointed the tool at her hand. In all of this he hadn't wanted her to hurt herself and even though she let out sounds of pain as he took the tool from her, she saw that she was already healing.

The wound simply healed right before his eyes.

For a moment he was silent, trying to figure out what to say, but he knew that he had to say something because this was just…it was amazing. Angel could manipulate things, which was always kind of cool to Tony and also daunting as he was always afraid she would use her power on him, and then Sharon just absorbed all the others, which was definitely useful. Andy, however…Andy was so special.

She adapted—she adapted to everything, too. Not only could she regenerate, but at this point she'd been shot by so many bullets that they didn't even penetrate her skin anymore because she'd adapted to them. He was certain she was going to live forever because she barely even bled anymore, but right now he had just watched a burn heal and she'd even grown back a fingertip.

"I realized that I grow back body parts a couple of years ago," Andy told Tony with a smile—she loved how impressed he was. "I can't seem to turn off the pain or the bleeding though. Bullets might bounce off, but it still fucking hurts."

Tony nodded slowly. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the power then? If you're so good at adapting, why haven't you adapted to not bleed yet?"

"I don't know…maybe because subconsciously I want to still be as human as possible?" Andy offered, shrugging. "I doubt it works that way though."

"Yeah, I highly doubt it's simply mind over matter, Andy."

"Still…I practice. I don't just hang out with my friends and screw the boss—I practice being badass."

Tony smiled a bit and pointed at her. "You know…I think I like you best."

xx

_**12 Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

Angel smiled a little bit as she got ready to spend the night with Steve that night—but not in that way. It had been six months since they had known each other and she was going to spar with him and then ask him out on a _real_ date because she was enamored. In all this time they had been getting to know each other better and Angel wanted more than that—she wanted a relationship. For that to happen, though, Angel had to ask Steve out on a real date.

So she was dressed in workout pants and a tank top, a sports bra on and she was pulling her hair back as she walked into the training room. There was a boxing ring and Steve was in pants and a t-shirt, Angel pausing for a moment and just looking him over, his tennis shoes on his feet. His arms were visible and when he flexed all she could focus on were the veins in his arms and the way he filled out the shirt and she swallowed—Goddamnit, her mouth was dry.

He looked up when he heard her footsteps, watching her set her gym bag down and walking over to him and smiling as she started to wrap up her hands. She knew that he was a super soldier and so this was easy for him and she needed boxing gloves, but she had also been training to be a spy since she was 16 and she was skilled at this. Angel was just sparring him anyway, so they were evenly matched and they made eye contact, Steve grinning like a fool.

"I'm glad you came," he told her.

Angel smiled. "We had a date, didn't we—to spar."

"Yeah," Steve responded with a nod.

"Then let's spar," Angel told him nodding.

Steve smiled and nodded, climbing into the ring and lifting up the ropes like a gentleman to help Angel up too. She blushed a bit at the chivalry and then they got into fighting stances, Angel taking the first swing because Steve was going easy on her. At first they started off slow with swings and blocks, both of them training because Steve got lonely on his own and Angel wanted to stay fit…Steve too. He was a soldier at heart and she was a spy and right now they wanted to focus on training.

At the same time, Steve couldn't help but notice the way that Angel moved when she fought, almost like it was a dance and for a moment he got distracted. One of her punches hit him in the face and she immediately gasped, going up to him to make sure that he was alright, which made him chuckle. That rumbling sound tumbling out of his mouth made Angel's stomach do flip flops and then Steve said he was fine and they continued after a moment or two. Angel told him not to go easy on her anymore as she watched the beads of sweat collect on Steve's brow, feeling oddly turned on as she watched his muscles flex and they started to actually fight.

It was sparring of course, but the adrenaline was taking over as they punched at each other and blocked and swayed, ducking and moving from one point to the other. At one point, Angel punched near his face, Steve moving to the side, grabbing her arm, and wrapping his leg around hers to catch her off guard. It did, but only because the feel of his muscle flexing against her leg made her chest tighten and then just like that, Steve had her on her back, him on top of her.

He had won and that was all fine and good, but they were both looking at each other with this look in their eyes as they were both breathing heavily. It was a work out and it was fun and right now Angel just wanted Steve to stay on top of her forever is he so deemed that to be the right amount of time. Steve reached out to absent-mindedly stroke her hair, Angel feeling the words leave her mouth before she had time to suck them back in…and maybe she didn't want to.

"Go on a date with me?"

**Note: The next few chapters really focus on the relationships prior to Angel going back in time. So…Bucky will return shortly and there will be flashbacks to him and lots of mentions of him and then we will return to what was happening in the first chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. For the Love of a Soldier

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who always bounces ideas off of me for Avengers and multi-ships them all with each other like I do.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

_**12 Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

Tony was raking his eyes over Andy as they worked, wishing he knew what to say to her and what her relationship with Nick was really like. They certainly weren't dating and he wanted to tell her how much fun he'd had with her these last six months and it dawned on her that she was different. This wasn't just about getting into her pants—though he had fantasized about what sex with her would be like—this was about trying to have a relationship with someone he cared about.

Someone he respected.

Even Pepper and Jarvis could tell that Tony got distracted and flustered around the woman now, and at this moment she was working on a project for S.H.I.E.L.D. with him and he decided to just be himself. After all, their banter was the sexiest part of their non-existent relationship, so he needed to add to the tension with it and see if maybe she would break. He was certainly the one that was the most invested at this point.

Andy had no idea that Tony was _actually_ into her, because she thought that he was just trying to distract her and throw her off. Tony liked to play games and he liked to mark his territory and she wasn't property, so he was going to have to knock it off and sooner rather than later. It was starting to drive her crazy and she didn't even know yet if she was flattered or not because she knew where Tony Stark had been and she certainly wasn't crazy about the idea of getting into bed with him.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes…" she told him shaking her head. "It's creepy."

Tony laughed a little. "Trust me, that is not what I'm doing."

"Yes it is, I know that look and it's not going to happen," Andy said, looking at him. "I came here because I needed your help to hack into something Nick won't let me see. Not to be objectified by Tony Stark because that's not really something any respectable woman wants."

"You forget that I've dated some very classy women," Tony responded, not even offended by her words.

"And some very sketchy ones."

"I was just having fun."

"Fun is not always safe."

Tony laughed a bit at that. "I've struck a nerve…"

Andy made a face at him, but for some reason she kind of liked that he was checking her out in his very lecherous Tony Stark way. She shook the thoughts off as tony helped her to hack into the file, Tony very close to her, which was bothering her a _lot_…but also turning her on. It was puzzling and it was obnoxious, but she was having a better time than Sharon. Sharon was obsessing over Clint and Natasha and she just couldn't seem to stop.

"You look unhappy," Coulson pointed out.

Sharon looked over at him as he entered the shooting range and she just shrugged and unloaded a clip into a moving target. Coulson was impressed, but at the same time, Sharon, Andy and Angel were some rather brilliant agents and it was probably because of their powers too that helped them to overcome what normal agents couldn't. Emotionally, however, something was up with Sharon and Coulson wanted to know what that was.

"Something tells me that you and Clint are having some problems," Coulson said slowly, picking up a gun too and aiming at a target. "It's written all over your face."

Sharon looked at him. "It is not—Angel just tells you everything."

"No, it's written all over your face," Coulson told her. "I know how you feel about him. It's in your eyes every time you look at him and now it's different."

"Oh my God, please tell me you're the only one that can see it," Sharon said shaking her head. "I don't want things to change. Obviously they have because Clint and Natasha are now bonded even more, but I can't…"

Coulson held up his hands to silence her and motioned to the bench. Sharon took a seat and put her head in her hands, shaking her head because this wasn't how things should have gone, she knew that. This wasn't like her to just pine after a guy and not do something about it, but Clint had been different…she'd been scared that she'd end up having to let him in and she didn't think that she could do that. She liked being hidden and closed off from people because it meant that they couldn't hurt her—but this was killing her.

Damnit.

Sharon looked at Coulson and nodded slowly, knowing that he was right about this and wishing that there was something that she could do to fix it. She wanted to be the strong woman that she had come into S.H.I.E.L.D. as, but Clint Barton had compromised her and she wished that she could go back in time and change that for good. Maybe Angel could, but that would take a lot of juice and Angel just wasn't versed in her powers like that yet so maybe…she could figure it out.

"Just follow your heart, because at this rate, you're going to compromise missions," Coulson told her, but it was a friendly tone.

Sharon shook her head. "This isn't going to compromise anything."

"Feelings always compromise missions," Coulson reminded her with a shrug. "So you need to fix it."

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?" Sharon asked shaking her head. "I'm not just going to run up to him and be his damn rebound."

"I'm just saying that you need to do something about it." Coulson said as he shot the target in the head and then put the gun down, heading for the door. "It'll bring your focus back."

xx

Angel was thrilled to actually be going on a date with Steve. She had changed a few times and then chose the casual dress, letting her hair curl a bit and then putting on some heels and going out into the living room. Steve was picking her up like a gentleman and she was feeling all sorts of nervous butterflies in her stomach because this was really happening. 6 months of knowing Steve had come to a date with him and while it could be construed as a little weird, she was okay with it if Steve was.

It had been weirder for him—she was after all the daughter of one of his old buddies. His sleep in the ice had really messed a lot of things up and technically he was the same age that he was when he had gotten frozen, even though he was really about a hundred at this point. He'd been about 30 when he and the plane went down and it was 70 years later…but Angel made him feel so…happy. She brought a smile to his face and made his stomach do flip flops and he wanted this—and so did she.

They'd already touched on the fact that he knew Howard and so right now that wasn't an issue for them even though it was for others. Angel only cared about Steve and Steve only cared about Angel, so they were going to have to find a way to move forward with this and just let it all happen. So he went up to her door and rung the doorbell, Angel pausing a moment before opening it because she'd been waiting eagerly by the door and had seen him come up.

"Wow," Steve said as he saw Angel. "You look beautiful…these are for you."

"Thank you,"

Angel smiled at he handed her the small bouquet of red roses and she blushed, looking him over a moment and enjoying what she saw. Nothing was hotter than a man that wore a white t-shirt under a buttoned up, plaid button up suit. Then he was wearing khaki slacks and brown dress shoes to match his old, brown leather jacket. He looked amazing and she invited him in, getting a vase for the flowers and putting them into water.

"You look really dashing," Angel said suddenly as she grabbed her clutch purse. "I, uh…you just do."

Steve smiled as she blushed some more. "Thank you. I, uh, got us dinner reservations, so…how do you feel about motorcycles?"

"Never been on one…" Angel admitted, laughing a bit. "Mom never allowed it and by the time I was really old enough to rebel, I didn't really see the point since Tony was acting out, so…"

"Well, I have a helmet for you—I don't have a car," Steve told her. "I mean, if you're okay with me driving you even though—"

"—Steve…I trust you," Angel said grinning.

Steve smiled too and offered her his arm, Angel taking it and then locking up the house before walking over to his motorcycle and looking it over. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but there was a nervous tension in her stomach as she took the helmet and put it on her head, Steve fastening it for her, both of them making eye contact. Then he got onto the motorcycle and turned it on, Angel's arms going around him and it made him smile, having her front pressed to his back like that.

When they got to the restaurant, he held the door open for her and he pulled her chair out for her when they got seated, Angel smiling the whole time. She felt positively giddy because this kind of thing didn't happen anymore…at least not to her. Angel had always seemed to attract all sorts of guys that were more interested in her money and getting in her pants and not once had she gotten a _true_ gentleman out of it. Steve Rogers was something else.

"You look surprised," Steve told her as he took a seat and looked over the menu.

Angel smiled a bit more. "In this day and age, men don't normally hold the door open or seat the woman first. It's a really pleasant turn of events is all..."

"Every woman should be treated like a lady," Steve responded with a smile on his face. "Do you know what you want?"

"Planning on taking the night to a whole new level and ordering for me?" Angel asked, half teasing.

Steve just smiled at her as she told him what she wanted, both of them in mid conversation when the waiter showed up, Steve ordering for her. She just beamed and then they talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. a little bit and about Angel's biological mother because Steve knew she and Tony were only half siblings. Howard was their father, but Maria was Tony's mother and Elizabeth Jenkins was Angel's. They were enjoying each other's company and talking about their childhoods and Steve felt closer to her than he had to any other woman already.

"I would have been attracted to you even without the serum," Angel told him as she finished off her steak. "I really would."

Steve blushed, but he smiled. "You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do," Angel responded with a nod as she set her utensils down. "You have the most beautiful heart, Steve Rogers. You never give up and you never back down and you treat people with respect—it has nothing to do with your newfound muscles even if they helped you to fight in the war…you're a good person and a beautiful man…who wouldn't fall in love with you?"

He was thrown by the compliment and Angel soon realized what her question had been, going red. Steve just paid for the meal and then they went back to her house, Steve walking her up to her door, still thinking about what she'd said. Part of her was physically attracted to him and he knew that, but she really had seemed so genuine about his heart and it made his decision easy for him. She had really meant it too…Angel wasn't as shallow as her brother, even though she'd never deny that Steve's current body was incredibly appealing—but it was about who he was.

"Angel?" Steve asked her, reaching out to catch her hand after she unlocked her door.

Angel turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He was going to thank her for the perfect dinner, but instead he pressed his lips to hers and Angel practically melted into him. She slipped her arms up around his neck and pressed her body to his, Steve's arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in closer, palms on her lower and upper back. Angel started to deepen the kiss as it became more passionate, Angel capturing Steve's bottom lip with her teeth before Steve had to pull away.

The feel of her teeth on his lip had made him start to feel things in parts of his anatomy that he knew shouldn't be involved yet and he kissed her swiftly before he took a step back. He looked her in the eye and he smiled, Angel's fingers reaching up to touch her lips absent-mindedly because they were still tingling pleasantly from feeling his move along hers. Steve needed to remove himself from the situation before he acted on urges, however, and so he just smiled.

"Tonight was perfect, Angel, thank you for sharing it with me," Steve told her as he backed up toward his bike. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Angel replied, a bit dazed from the amazing kiss.

Her whole body was on fire as she went in her house and closed and locked the door behind her, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing up Sharon and Andy and putting them into a three way conversation. He wasn't about to compromise her virtue or ruin things between them, but that kiss had passion in it and Angel knew she was already hooked on him, whether that was the intention or not. All she knew, was that her feelings for Steve were more than just attraction and she needed to talk to someone about it.

"What's up, Angel? Date go well?" Sharon asked when she answered.

Angel practically rushed her words. "I think I love him."

"Really, it's been 6 months, Ang," Andy told her with a gentle laugh. "Date was that good?"

"It was perfect."

xx

_**Present, Saving Bucky**_

That's why Angel was doing this…for Steve.

Whether or not she was with him right now because this was the 40's, she was in love with him and she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to have his best friend. The blood trickling out of her nose reminded her that she still had limited time and right now she couldn't afford to stand here and be upset about Steve kissing the blonde secretary. This was about getting him his S.H.I.E.L.D. that his father had made him and then making sure she was on that train to save Bucky's life.

"Captain, they're ready for you." Angel told him, watching as he and the blonde very promptly separated from each other.

She turned to go back toward Howard as her hand went up to her nose, knowing that it wasn't going to stop randomly bleeding until she was done here. In fact her head was throbbing and when she heard Steve's footsteps hurry up to her, she really wished he wasn't there right that second when her heart hurt so badly. Angel just wanted to get him his shield, get his outfit completely put together and then go and save Bucky and this would all be over. It would all be fine.

"Exactly how did you get here?" Steve asked her, stopping her for a moment.

Angel looked up at him. "Howard and I have been making things for you to wear into combat, not to mention I'm going with you."

"Under whose authorization?" he asked her.

"Colonel Phillips'." She told him, glad she'd manipulated him earlier even though that took extra juice.

Steve was confused. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be safe," Angel responded without thinking.

Steve was just as confused, but there was something about this woman in front of him that made him reach out to take her hand and stop her again, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket. He didn't understand how she could possibly help them but if Colonel Phillips and Howard vouched for her then he knew he couldn't object at this point because they were over his head. Still, if she was this prone to nosebleeds, he wondered what else was wrong with her, knowing from experience how hard it was to get into the army in the first place.

"You barely know me," Steve told her, noticing how her hair caught the light.

Angel shrugged a little bit. "Well, my cousin, Howard…he's talked about you and I want to help, you know? I want to keep you safe and fight for my country."

"Noble…shall we?" he asked her.

"Yeah…and thank you…for the handkerchief." Angel told him.

He just smiled at her and she felt weak in the knees, taking him to Howard and greeting him like he was her cousin, Howard going along with it. Not everyone would take kindly to who she really was at this point and as long as everyone knew not to mess with his family in one way or another, he was willing to lie. Besides, he could always undo it all later if he had to and no one believed the story—right now, he was going to help her out.

"These are all of the shields that we've come up with," Angel said, nearing the one she knew he'd choose and smiling when he picked it up.

Howard shook his head though. "No, no, no—that's just a prototype."

"What's it made out of?" Steve asked him.

"Vibranium," Angel responded as she walked up to him and touched the shield as Steve looked it over. "It's stronger than steel and a third the weigh—completely vibration absorbent. Only problem is that it's the rarest metal on Earth so that's all of it right there in that shield."

Her nose bleed had stopped for now and she was kind of proud to see the shield before it was painted with his symbol on it. Smiling, Howard was kind of proud of his daughter because she was very knowledgeable and Steve smiled at her a moment and nodded, taking the information in. Howard watched the two for a moment and then it hit him: his daughter was in love with Steve Rogers.

**Note: The chapters are going to go between these two timelines for just a little bit longer and then the story really starts after saving Bucky and creating the new timeline. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. All For Steve

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who is as crazy as I am, and just as focused on Avengers.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"So…I think we should talk about the outfit, maybe?" Howard asked out loud, interrupting the obvious moment that Steve and Angel were having.

Steve looked at Howard after a moment. "Right…I had some ideas for it."

"The shield will work perfectly," Angel said, noting the look on her father's face. "So, I uh…I'll just go in the other room and figure out my new suit."

"No, you will stay right here, young lady," Howard responded immediately.

Both Angel and Steve looked at him, but for purely different reasons, as Howard was being a father right then and neither of them could believe it: Steve didn't understand why he'd say that to his cousin and Angel wasn't used to her father.

"Who do you think you are, my father?" Angel asked him.

At first she thought that the comeback was sassy and Steve cracked a smile, but the look on Howard's face almost made her want to cower in fear. So she just nodded and pretending to be looking over the other shields, admiring her father's work as Howard and Steve discussed the outfit for a little bit. It would take a few hours to make, but Howard said he could do it and he would get to work on the shield as well, Angel hoping he'd let her do it. When Steve took his leave, Howard walked over to her and put his hand on the table, staring at her sternly.

"You love him," Howard told her.

Angel scoffed. "I do not."

"That was a lie! You do the same thing that I do when I lie!" Howard responded and then realized that he was being too loud and lowered his voice. "You came back in time to save him, is that what you're doing?"

"No, I didn't come back in time to save him…" Angel admitted, looking her father in the eye. "I came here to save someone else."

"Just how far into the future are you from?" Howard asked her.

Angel sighed loudly. "Dad, you have got to stop asking me questions like that, okay? Just know that you have to trust me. Everything will fall into place, you'll see."

"Just tell me…are you doing this for him? Did he ask you to come back here?" Howard asked.

"No…no one even knows that I came back here. Now, you make the outfit and I'll make the shield and it will take less time. Got it?" Angel asked her father with a smile on her face.

Howard sighed and nodded, both of them working away until they were ready to go and then Steve and Bucky got the team together and they started to take out Hydra…and Angel couldn't believe she was actually here in action with Captain America…then again, it certainly wasn't the first time.

xx

_**6 Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

This Tesseract business with the Chitauri was giving Angel a headache, but what bothered her even more was that Loki letting himself get captured was a giant ploy. He knew that his mind controlled men would come and save him and when one of the engines blew, Angel was right there, ready to hop into action. She was dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, headed to the engine that blew.

"You're sure that you can repair it?" Nick asked her.

Angel touched her ear piece and sighed. "You should know by now just what I can accomplish with my powers, Fury."

"Just be careful—I don't know how many others are out there," Nick responded, firing off a round of bullets at an intruder on the bridge.

"She's not alone, Sir," Steve assured him.

Angel smiled at him because even though she didn't need the protection, she welcomed it and she was glad that he was around to back her up. He was being a soldier and a gentleman all at the same time and she wanted him to know that she appreciated his company. So they headed to the third engine and Angel pulled the panels out, looking at them and then trying to start them as her brother flew into the scene.

"There's debris in the way," Tony told her as he x-rayed the sight.

Angel nodded slowly. "Then, you get in and dislodge it and get out and I'll manipulate the control panel from here."

"You think that's a good idea?" Tony asked her curiously.

"I think the faster the better so that this hellicarrier doesn't fall out of the sky," Angel responded.

She knew that Tony hated it when she used her powers—she was pretty sure that he was a bit jealous of them—but she also felt like she had to. Steve was standing by her even though hearing about her powers had made him a bit weary and it wasn't because she had them…it was because of what they were. At first he thought that maybe there was a chance he'd been manipulated, but Angel would never do that to him and he knew that.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Tony asked them as he cut out a hole in the side of the hellicarrier to let him into the engine.

Angel smiled at him. "Hurry up, Tony, you're holding up the rest of us."

Tony rolled his eyes and flipped her off in the suit, getting into the engine and getting the debris out, coming out and giving Angel the thumbs up. She smiled at her brother and then placed her hand on the control panel, Steve and Tony watching and listening was it whirred and clicked and then suddenly, the engine was going again, but there wasn't really time to celebrate. As soon as it roared back to life, they found themselves being shot out, one of Loki's men tossing a grenade at them.

Steve leapt up and jumped across the broken area, hitting the grenade with his hand and it exploding in midair as Tony fired at them and Angel went for them. This was not the first time that Steve had been faced with a grenade and lived to tell the tale, and it wasn't the first or last time that Tony had fought in the suit and Angel had thrown herself into danger. It was dangerous for her to just leap head on into men with guns pointed her way, but she was agile and when she got in close enough, she could touch and manipulate.

Too bad that power didn't work from far away.

There were a lot of times that Angel wished that her powers were more ranged, but she also didn't use them very often and she was more than okay with that. They scared her brother and while she practiced on a daily basis, it was little things because when she used her powers on a more massive scale, it scared even her. She had a lot of potential—Charles Xavier told her that everyday—but she was just afraid that if she gave herself the power, she'd use it for the wrong reasons.

"Angel!" Steve called to her.

He leapt toward her as a guy came out of nowhere, but Angel jumped up and grabbed an exposed bar, throwing them all off. When the man paused, she kicked him in the face and then landed so her feet were straddling him, quickly reaching down and touching the man's face. He was then manipulated to pass out, Angel standing up and admiring her work, flexing her bare fingers. Even Tony was impressed as Steve shot the last guy coming near them, and he rested his suited hand without the firing tool on her shoulder.

"You surprise me every day, Sis," Tony told her with a grin on his face.

Angel smiled at him and then at Steve. "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress…I can handle it."

xx

_**Present, Saving Bucky**_

Angel was all suited up and ready to fight, Bucky looking at her with a smirk on his face as they were in between Hydra plants. She'd been here a week now and she was looking kind of pale, but she was still fighting…she had 30 hours left in this world before she went back to where she came from. She had to hurry this along, or things would all have been for nothing and she couldn't stand that—she had to succeed.

Thank God the train was next.

Bucky sat down next to her as she watched Steve talk to Dum Dum Dugan, knowing that there was something going on here. Steve swore that he had never met her before and so Bucky didn't know how she knew about him or Steve or the team or any of it…who was she and why was she here? Sure, she had said that she was Howard's cousin and he had verified it, but there was something else going on here and Bucky knew it.

Most saw Bucky as the womanizer and the fun time guy, but he was smart and he was dedicated to his country—and his best friend, Steve Rogers. There was nothing that Bucky wouldn't do for Steve and right now he wanted to know why this girl was here and so utterly fascinated by every move that Steve made. At first he might have admitted that he was jealous about all of the attention that Steve had been getting since the super soldier serum, but he was just being protective.

"So why are you here really?" Bucky asked Angel.

Angel quickly looked at Bucky and then shrugged. "To help."

"Yeah, you've said that, but I feel like you're hiding something from all of us," Bucky responded as he sat down next to her. "I've never seen a woman hold her own the way that you can."

"I've had training," Angel told him with a smile. "I've always wanted to be part of something like this and here is my chance."

"You're sweet on Steve," Bucky pointed out to her.

Angel felt a blush rise in her cheeks, shaking her head because she didn't need this right now when she was dealing with so much. Every time she stood up she felt like she was going to pass out because of the pain in her head and all the extra manipulating was making everything worse. She couldn't go three hours without a damn nose bleed, and she was paler and paler. Still, they were about to get ready to take the zip line to the train, so she was ready.

Pretty soon, her future would no longer exist and while she still didn't know what that meant, she felt ready for it. She had come here for a reason and she was going to succeed if it took everything that she had, and she had a feeling that it would. This was basically a suicide mission, and Angel knew that she was going to have to give this everything that she had. What she wasn't expecting here, was to feel like part of her wanted to still live…but what was the point?

"So you're doing this for you?" Bucky asked her.

Angel looked at him. "You want an actual, honest answer?"

"Yes, I want you to be completely honest with me," Bucky replied nodding.

"Fine…then I'm doing this for Steve. Everything is for Steve," Angel told him slowly. "I want him to succeed and be happy and I want you two to always have each other. That doesn't make sense and right now it doesn't have to…you just have to believe me."

"You don't even know us…" Bucky tried, but what she had said had just seemed so incredibly sincere and it didn't seem like she was trying to lead them astray. "He's lucky that you care about him so much."

"He's lucky that you've got his back," Angel said as she stood up, pointing toward the mountainside. "Shouldn't we be heading up there by now?"

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Ladies first."

**Note: Next couple chapters are super important and I'm having fun writing it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. I'd Follow You Anywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who is always up to a Starbucks date with me to run through ideas, and to everyone who has been reviewing and reading: I'm glad you guys love this story as much as I do. ^.^**

**This chapter is just kind of adorable, but there is a sex warning.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

_**9 Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

Angel and Steve had already decided by date three that they were in a relationship because they didn't want anything more than that. While Steve still felt like he needed to adjust to this new world that he had woken up in, Angel was the only guide that he felt like he needed and she was taking good care of him. Showing him how to use electronics and showing him her favorite diners…he was falling hard for this girl. It didn't even bother him at all anymore that she was Howard Stark's daughter.

Tony still liked to make jokes about it because he was Tony and more often than not a pain in the ass, but when Andy had stepped in, Tony had backed off. Angel was now convinced that Andy and Tony had a thing for each other and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she had a feeling that she didn't get to have a say in the matter. The two of them would do whatever it was that they wanted and damn Angel's opinion if it came down to it, which Angel guessed she'd have to be okay with.

She and Steve were spending time together at her house, cuddled on a couch watching 'Remember the Titans'—he was very quickly becoming aware that Angel loved football and war movies. They'd watched 'Patton' the week before and he'd been informed that since they both had the same birthday and he was her favorite general even though he was long gone, she watched it on her birthday every year, so they'd watch it again. Watching he gave him great pleasure as she started to chant with the Titans during part of the movie, chuckling.

Angel blushed and looked at him. "What? This is a great movie!"

"You're just beautiful," Steve said with a grin on his face.

"You are biased about that," Angel said as she touched her finger to his nose and then leaned in to kiss it. "You're head over heels for me and all that."

"I suppose that's true," Steve responded, leaning in to kiss her lips.

He actually grunted a little when she pulled back though, just as their lips were about to touch, which made Angel smirk a little. Steve was starting to realize that that smirk of hers was a rather dangerous weapon and it should only be used for good, but she could also use it for great evil if she wanted and still get her way. She leaned in and nuzzled his nose with hers for a moment in an Eskimo kiss and then lightly pecked his lips before looking him in the eye.

"Are we at that place yet?" Angel asked him cautiously.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "At what place?"

"At a place where I can…" Angel chewed on her bottom lip and suddenly flushed red. "Never mind…"

"No, Angel, come on, tell me," Steve said as he reached up to cup her face. "At a place where you can, what? Is this about sex…?"

"I love you," Angel found herself saying.

She'd been so certain the night after their first date three months ago that she loved him and these last three months had just been perfect and she wanted to say it. Angel knew she loved him. It wasn't even a question in her mind at this point because she knew how he made her feel and she knew that at this point, she couldn't live without him and while sexually attracted, sex could wait. Telling Steve that she loved him? That couldn't wait—the words had been wanting to burst from her.

"Really?" Steve asked her, the words practically giddy.

Angel nodded and searched his eyes with her own before kissing him and saying it again, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it. Steve pulled away though and she felt like maybe he wasn't going to say it back and so the other words just started spilling out too because she couldn't keep them in—it was like verbal vomit. All she wanted to do was explain herself and Steve just loved her more and more every moment.

"This whole time that we've been dating, I've gotten to know you and you're honestly the most amazing man that I have ever met," Angel admitted sincerely, blushing. "You're handsome, kind, honest, patient, loyal—you have the most amazing heart, and you treat me like a lady. I mean you open doors for me and seat me first even when we're just eating here and you put up with my crazy and you protect me and you watch over me and I want to do all the same things for you—except the seating you part, because that might be a little bit weird…but I love you, Steve."

Steve beamed at her and nodded. "Angel…"

"I just love you."

"Angel…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too,"

Grinning, Angel found Steve's lips capturing her own, both of them holding each other close and ignoring the movie for a moment or two because it was too perfect a moment to stray from.

xx

_**Present, Saving Bucky**_

"Are you sure you should be accompanying us?" Steve asked Angel gently.

Angel had gotten a nosebleed when they were getting ready to climb up the mountain, Steve leading Angel away from the rest of them for a moment. They actually thought she was a strong asset to the team, but they also agreed that she was a bit frail looking and they worried about this next battle…this battle where they had decided without her that it would just be him and Bucky on the train. The others were going to manage things from afar and he hadn't had the heart to tell her yet because strange as she was, something about her had him attached.

Ever since she had shown up, she'd shown nothing but the want to be here and she kept talking about how she believed in him and she wanted to protect him. No one had ever done that for Steve before and while Bucky was certain that Angel was in love with him, Steve still felt a little cautious on that front because he didn't know her and he didn't think that she knew them. Still, she was a valuable part of the team and he couldn't let her rush off into danger on that train and potentially get killed.

That would break his heart.

Losing soldiers was a part of the gig, but Steve saw vibrancy inside of Angel and he didn't want to see such a light extinguished before its time. He didn't feel like he was allowed to tell her what she could and couldn't do because of his own past, but at the same time right now, he was the leader and if it meant protecting his own, then he would protect his own. That meant that to protect Angela Stark, he was going to have to put his foot down about this and not let her on that train.

"The nose bleed is gone, I'm fine," Angel assured him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "You're here to tell me that you won't let me go…"

Steve was a little surprised. "Ever since you've been here, you've known me. You've know what I was going to say, and what my body language meant and I just…how?"

"I can't tell you that," Angel said dismally. "I want to, but I can't."

"You can't tell me a lot of things," Steve responded, shaking his head.

"I'm protecting you," Angel reminded him.

Steve nodded at that, hands on his hips. "Yeah…you keep saying that."

Angel sighed and ran her fingers through her growing out bangs before she took the bobby pin out of her hair and pinned them back again, fixing her ponytail. She was nervous, so she was playing with her hair, but she wasn't as nervous about the train as she was about talking to Steve right now because there were so many things that she wanted to say and do right now, but she felt like she couldn't because it would be wrong. Then again, maybe it would be the only thing that would make Steve understand, and so she took a chance and she leaned up on the balls of her feet as she reached for his face, bringing him to her in a kiss.

Steve didn't know what was happening until it did, not responding until a few seconds after they lips meshed together because he was confused. Something about the _way_ she kissed him though, made him loosen up a moment and he returned it, far more into it than he had been with the receptionist—this kiss was more than a lusty kiss of 'gratitude', like that one had been…no, this was a kiss that two people who honestly cared about each other would share. He could tell as she nipped at his bottom lip that she sincerely cared about him and his well being and for a moment he forgot he was even angry with her and he forgot about forbidding her to go on the train with him.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, Steve opening them slowly as it registered in his brain that she had just slowly pulled away and he caught her smile, which made him smile a little too. There was still so much that he didn't know, but right now he was content in knowing that she had his back and somehow knew that she always would. Then the words came out of her mouth and reached his ears and he just felt like she had won this battle and it hadn't even begun.

"I would follow you anywhere and that means on that train," Angel told him, Steve's eyes searching her own for answers. "You just have to trust me."

Steve took a breath and cupped her face a moment. "Blind faith?"

"Blind faith,"

xx

_**6 Months to Saving Bucky**_

Angel and Steve had been working up the sexual tension between them for months and right now it was at its peak. They'd been dating for six months and had no intention of splitting up, even though Nick wasn't the happiest about the two of them spending so much time together when she was still his agent. When she had brought up that he didn't get to complain because he and Andy were still seeing each other, he had simply told her that he and Andy hadn't been together for a good while now…which made her wonder if Andy was with Tony.

Even if she was, the only thing on Angel's mind right now was Steve and she moaned into his mouth as she kissed him, feeling his body press against hers. They'd been sparring, but right in the middle Angel couldn't take it anymore, looking at this incredibly sexy and sweaty man in front of her and instead of going in with a punch, she held her hands up in surrender and in Steve's confusion, started kissing him. She started to unwrap her hands as she did so, Steve doing the same as the feelings surged through the two of them.

"I don't think this is the ideal spot," Steve said as they tugged at each other's clothes, lying in the ring.

Angel shook her head. "It's fine—we're the only ones here…"

"That could change at any moment…" Steve started, but he grunted pleasantly when her fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants.

"Steve…?"

"Yeah?"

"No more thinking…"

It was so different from all the other times when Steve had thought it was too soon—they'd known each other for a year and been dating for half of that time and this was happening. He got up on his knees and at first Angel thought that he had decided that this wasn't happening at all, but when he smiled down at her and then took off his t-shirt, Angel got up on her knees too and took her tank top off, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck and smiling into the kiss he planted there. There was a fair amount of passion, but there was love mixed in with the lust and he laid her down on the padded floor of the boxing ring, letting his fingers trail along her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"I don't…" Steve began, but he was blushing as he let his lips trail along her neck and her sternum.

Angel nodded as her fingers slipped into his hair. "Me neither…"

Steve nodded as he placed kisses to her skin, climbing on top of her, settling in between her legs and moaning gently as she rocked up against him to try and satisfy her own urges. All he knew about this was the stories that Bucky had told him about his own conquests that Steve didn't always want to hear and all Angel knew, was what Sharon, Andy and Tony had told her and so they were half prepared. The rest of it they were going to have to figure out together, but they knew they could rise to that occasion.

So they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes, Angel's phone going off at one point, but she ignored it, she and Steve placing kisses along each other's bodies before they were once again in position. Steve was on top of her between her legs, kissing her passionately as she arched up against him a little bit, only making them both want this more. Angel smiled gently as Steve's forehead rested on hers, feeling his tip at her entrance and running her hands up his strong arms to hold his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked her, worried about hurting her.

Angel nodded, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sure."

"You're just anticipating it—you should relax," Steve replied, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm alright," Angel said, though she was thinking a lot about the initial merge. "Just go slow…"

Nodding again, Steve pushed in a little, stopping at she opened up her mouth to gasp gently, Angel whispering for him to keep going. When he pushed in more, she whimpered and her nails dug into his shoulders, Steve knowing that she was in pain, so he stopped again and kissed her, Angel welcoming his lips on hers and then arching up a little more, which Steve took as an invitation to push all the way in, Angel whimpering a little louder that time, but she kissed him. They just lay there a moment as she adjusted, but she gave him the sign that he could move and while at first they weren't sure what they were doing, they got a rhythm down.

The last thing that Steve had wanted to do was hurt her, but Angel was determined for this to happen and they had just reached a new level of intimacy. He was the first man to see her naked and vulnerable like this and vice versa, Steve feeling the pleasure building up inside of him as he held her close, his member moving back and forth, surrounded by her heat. Her name was on his lips when he toppled over the edge, his on hers shortly after, though she knew this would certainly get better with practice and be less painful for her.

He held her close and kissed her tenderly, Angel smiling and kissing him back, glad they'd done this and also wondering how many times they'd have to do this again, before they got to a point where it wasn't as awkward. It definitely wasn't the glamour that society made it out to be, but it was perfect because it was Steve and they were so much more bonded now. Nothing could ruin this…not a thing.

"Your phone is ringing again," Steve chuckled, trying to piece together his thoughts.

'_Okay, maybe that,_' Angel thought as she reached over and looked at the cover: Nick Fury.

"Who is it?" Steve asked her.

"It's Fury—I have a feeling that he's calling us in." Angel responding with a gentle laugh. "I want to lay here with you for a little bit longer first though…"

**Note: Well, then! Next chapter is the actual train, so I hope you guys are excited for that! There's a little bit of angst, but it throws us into the main part of the story and the main storyline, so it won't jump around as much, but still some because I want to show the parallels of the first timeline and the new one—there will also be a lot more Sharon and Andy in the main part of the story. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Saving Bucky

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who will appreciate the angst here.**

**There is a **_**tiny**_** bit of fluffy sexual content in here, but mostly it's the main plot and some angst.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

_**Present, Saving Bucky**_

The closer that Angel got to getting on the train, the more her heart raced because this was it: this was why she had come here to the 40's in the first place. Steve had told her all about this part of his past because it was when he had lost Bucky and he hadn't felt like he was ever going to be okay…not even when he defeated Red Skull. Nothing about losing your best friend was okay, and Angel had come here to correct that even without knowing the consequences of her actions.

She'd changed a lot already—Howard knew he was having kids, but he didn't know with whom, and Steve and Bucky had already met her so should they both get encased in ice and thawed out, they would know her. Her other time line side would have to deal with that and not know them because she wasn't the one doing this, and it made Angel wonder how that was even going to work. What she was doing here was going to change a lot more than just Bucky being alive and well.

"Angel, what are you doing?" she asked herself.

Steve noticed the way that she was looking at the zip line and he walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. Perhaps things were a little awkward between them because she'd blind sighted him with a kiss, but at the same time, that had almost brought them closer together. He wanted to know more about her and he vowed that he would after this was over, but right now he was in leader mode and he had to make sure that his troops were ready to go.

"You don't have to go," Steve reminded her.

Angel smiled a little, a soft laugh tumbling out. "You already tried this, Captain. If you're looking for another kiss to shut you up, all you have to do is ask nicely."

"I wasn't…" Steve began, blushing as she laughed a little more.

"That was a joke," she told him, nodding. "Look, I'm here for the long haul, I told you that. You can't get rid of me so easily."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Steve admitted, glancing at the others. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Angel nodded gently. "Which is why, there are enough of us here, that we've all got each other's backs. You don't have to worry about it—everyone going to be fine."

"You have a lot of faith," Steve said with a smile on his face, looking her in the eye. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're…comforting."

"I try," Angel said with a shrug.

It was nice to get to talk to Steve a little bit even though this was going to be incredibly weird for him if he thawed out and she was there. She was still certain her future was secured because Howard and Elizabeth would still give birth to her and then she would potentially still join S.H.I.E.L.D. and still potentially get assigned to Steve when he woke up. He'd remember all of this and she wouldn't have any idea unless Howard told her things about this.

"Stay sharp and stay close," Steve stressed, wanting her to know he cared.

Angel smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure we all get out of this."

Smiling and nodding, Steve gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then headed over to Bucky, who was smirking a little bit. Steve knew that something was about to come out of Bucky's mouth, even knowing what it was going to be before he said it. He and Bucky knew each other really well and he honestly couldn't imagine a life without him and hoped that he would never have to, but sometimes he wished that Bucky wouldn't give his own commentary.

"You're sweet on her," Bucky told him.

Steve glance at Angel and back to Bucky. "She's…different…"

"In a way you want," Bucky responded.

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Steve admitted slowly.

Bucky smiled and promised to have her back, looking up at the zip line. "Remember when I made you ride the cyclone at Coney Island?"

Steve paused a moment. "Yeah…and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback is it?" Bucky asked him.

"Why would I do that?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

The zip line actually looked rather daunting and for a moment they just stood there, using the radio to make sure that they were hearing things correctly, Angel discretely touching it. She wanted everything to be perfect and go smoothly, because she could not afford to mess up here when she had come this far. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away as Steve put his Captain America helmet mask on and got ready to take the zip line.

"We only got about a ten second window!" Steve explained to them all, knowing he, Angel and Bucky were going to be together and then the others would be in separate cars, looking for the doctor. "You miss that window…we're bugs on a windshield."

Angel smiled a little. "What a lovely image…"

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum Dum said with a giant grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Angel muttered to herself, and while Steve took the lead and then Bucky, Angel was right behind them, as only two others followed, the rest staying on the mountain with the radio. '_This is what you came here for…make this count…_'

xx

_**Three Months Prior to Saving Bucky**_

Steve stroked Angel's hair and kissed her temple as he lay on his side in the bed, looking at her. They were getting the hang of sex and it was nice, but Steve had been having dreams about Bucky and Howard and he was feeling a bit lonely. He would never want to go back and be without Angel, but sometimes he wondered what his life would be like had he never gotten stuck in the ice and woken up 70 years later.

"You look a little sad," Angel told Steve with a gentle frown on her face. "Was it bad?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "No, it really wasn't."

"Okay, because for a second I thought that maybe…" Angel trailed off through as he leaned in closer, kissing her lips gently. "I'll just shut up."

"That works too," Steve said nodding.

They shared a deep kiss before Steve pulled back and rested his forehead to hers, knowing that he had to come clean about why he was sad. She knew a lot about his past—pretty much all of it—and he knew most about hers, and he figured that she would understand how much he missed Bucky. He had been his best friend, after all, even before he became 'Captain America', and he wished that he could share these kinds of things with him.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if—"

"—you had gotten to stay with Peggy?"

"—if Bucky was here with me too."

Angel nodded gently and propped her head up on her hand, snuggling up against Steve as he did the same thing, both of them facing each other. For some reason she thought that this post sex talk was going to take a rather unpleasant turn, but it seemed like he genuinely just missed his best friend, and it had nothing to do with Peggy. Steve ran his fingertips along her arm and kissed her nose, looking her in the eye as his fingertips traced shapes on her skin.

"You are the woman that I love, Angela Stark," Steve told her honestly. "Sometimes, I just wish that Bucky was here so that I could tell him about you—so he could see how happy you make me. I even miss when he used to annoy me…you understand that."

Angel smiled at him. "Of course I do—Sharon and Andy are my friends, remember?"

"Yeah…I just miss him," Steve said, smiling a little when she kissed his jaw line and then his neck, fingers trailing along his pecks. "Wow, that is unfair…"

"You said I made you happy, and that just makes me happy," Angel replied with a shrug like it was normal, kissing down to his nipple, letting her mouth cover it as Steve stroked her hair.

She squeaked though as he flipped her onto her back, settling in between her legs and capturing her lips in a kiss. Angel knew exactly what to do to him to get him to change gears and while he was still in a mood, he wanted to spend this pleasant time in the present with her and she knew that. Steve knew she wanted to make this better for him and that she understood, and it just felt nice to get it out there even though they were most definitely about to go another round.

"You are being incredibly unfair, right now," Steve warned her, hovering just enough to tease.

Angel smirked a little. "Life isn't fair, Cap."

"Trust me, I know," Steve said and while at first Angel thought he was sad again, he had a smile on his face. "Though sometimes life surprises you—I mean, it gave me you."

"Life has a funny way of showing affection," Angel teased with a laugh.

Steve gave her a look, "Hey…you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Angel smiled at that because she didn't have a comeback, kissing him passionately instead, arching up into him, their skin rubbing against each other's. It made them both moan into the kiss, Angel doing it again before Steve resituated and Angel could feel him poised and ready, wanting him desperately. Still, she wanted to bring them back to the conversation that they had been having before, because it was important that he know where she stood there.

"Hey," she said, gasping gently as she felt Steve push in, "I would go to that train, save, and bring Bucky back to you if I could."

Steve smiled and gently pulled back before pushing in again, kissing her. "I know…"

While the thought got jumbled and pushed to the back of her mind as Steve moved against her, Angel knew one thing: she was going to find a way to bring Bucky here…

xx

_**Present, Saving Bucky**_

As Angel landed on the top of the train behind Bucky and Steve, she realized that her last three months of training had led her to this exact moment. She had told Steve that she would do this if she could, and after practicing and actually trying trips back in time a couple of times, she had managed to find herself here where she wanted to be. This was the finish line and it was now or never and she had to ready herself for a fight against Hydra robotic soldiers. They would be able to carry on without her, but for right now, her only job was to make sure that Steve and Bucky remained safe and alive and then her time line would cease to exist.

She was fairly certain that she was ready for that.

So she took a couple of deep breaths as she walked along the top of the train cars, entering the same car that Bucky and Steve did, gun at the ready. She was normally a pistol kind of girl, but right now she was an assault rifle kind of girl, that was probably going to have to show her powers at one point or another—oh how much fun _that_ would be to explain. Still, she was about to comment about how ominous this all felt when she found that the doors had slid shut and they were separated.

Now it was just her and Bucky and then Steve on his own, a Hydra robot soldier powered by the Tesseract to fight Steve, and a regular foot soldier for Bucky and Angel. They had enough inside each of the spaces to take cover, but Angel knew that sooner or later something bad was going to happen and she had to get this done as she knew that eventually Steve blasted a hole through the door as he had told her about it, and Bucky would pick up the shield, get shot by the robot that wasn't really dead, and then the vibrations would send him out of the car, where the siding would fall off and he would fall to his death.

That couldn't happen this time around.

So Angel started to advance slowly on the soldier, Bucky seeing her do that and started to do the same, Angel making a face at him and shooting at the soldier. She didn't need Bucky to try and protect her right now, when she was trying to protect him and in him protecting her, he just might get himself killed a completely different way. No, she needed him to start hanging back and had a feeling that she was going to be faced with another hero and that thought terrified her because she needed him safe.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked him.

Bucky glanced toward Steve and then shot at the soldier, who took cover. "I promised him that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Sweet as that is…stay back…" Angel responded.

"Can't do that, Sweetheart," Bucky replied. "He's attached, so you can't get hurt."

Sighing loudly, Angel popped out and tackled the soldier to the ground, knocking his gun out of his hands and tugging on the helmet. With a touch to his skin, he was out like a light, Bucky standing up and wondering what in the world happened before Steve had subdued the robot and blown a hole in the door. Bucky was still standing there gawking at her when she stood up, Steve coming into the car and looking at the two of them as Angel casually stood up and almost fell over.

Steve was right to her, catching her in his arms, noting that her nose was bleeding a lot more than it had ever before. She had just used up almost all of the energy that she had left and she wasn't done, Bucky suddenly moving as well, Angel shaking her head and steadying herself. Bucky wanted to know what she had just done, but she started moving to the open door, Steve hurrying to her, Bucky following.

"What the Hell just happened?" Bucky demanded.

Angel shook her head. "We're not finished yet…"

"You are," Steve said, grabbing her hand.

"God, I'm sorry," Angel responded, reaching up to touch his face.

He felt a tingling, warm sensation and let her go, Bucky astonished that she had now just gotten her way twice, but he couldn't be astonished for long. The robot was still alive and Angel charged at it, touching it before it shot at her. She had dealt with the Tesseract before and it was easy to shut the robot down, but not as easy as it would have been had she been at full power. Steve regained control of himself just in time to see the robot shoot her, but then it crumpled to the ground, and so did Angel.

"ANGELA!" Steve cried, to her in a heartbeat.

Angel coughed, blood coming out into her hand. "That's not a good sign,"

"What were you thinking?" Steve asked her, applying pressure to the wound on her abdomen.

"I was thinking that I had to save Bucky," Angel responded, shaking her head. "This isn't going to make sense to you, but I'm from 70 years in the future…a future where you died here, Bucky, trying to save Steve and Steve ended up facing Red Skull on his own and crashing a plane into some ice caps. Then he…wow, my healing isn't…well that would be why it's not working."

While her wound was definitely killing her, she was started to fade out of existence and her powers were all used up—her time line was no longer existing.

"I couldn't let you thaw out and not have Bucky by your side so I manipulated time and space and came here," Angel told him, feeling faint. "Don't lose each other…"

Steve tried to grasp onto her, but she vanished, leaving nothing for him to hold onto and the look on his face made Bucky keep his words to himself. They didn't know each other at all, except that she had come from a time where they did and she had gone through all of this trouble to try and save the only true friend that Steve had ever had…he owed all of this to her. He looked up at Bucky, who was trying to form words and Steve didn't have them either for a time.

"If she could manipulate time and space…" Steve said slowly.

Bucky nodded at his thinking. "That's how she knocked that guy out and destroyed the robot with a touch of her hand. You know, Steve…she did all of this for you."

"I know," Steve said dismally, looking at the spot where she had vanished, "and I lost her…"

**Note: Alright, and we're about there…there is more I want to do in the 40's before Steve wakes up in this new time line. I loved this chapter so much. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. All for Angel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who would never make it as a hostage negotiator…**

**I really wanted to focus on the fall out of Angel dying in Steve's arms and then vanishing, and then the event that leads to him crashing into the ice caps. There's a cliffhanger, and this is a tad on the short side, but I love it.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

_**Prior to Fighting Red Skull**_

"What do you mean she didn't make it back?" Howard asked Steve hostilely.

Steve's eyes were noticeably red, Bucky not able to stop the man from shedding tears over Angel's death even though he hadn't known her very long. Everything about her had been determined and protective and she was such a sweetheart and a good kisser and Steve just felt like he'd lost a piece of himself when she vanished right into thin air. He didn't even care about any of the other things that she had said to him, even though she'd given him enough to prevent himself from getting stuck in the same predicament…but maybe he didn't want to change it.

Maybe he was meant to plummet into those ice caps and be with Angel.

All Steve knew right then was that she was gone and he had lost a soldier, and he hadn't told a soul about what he had seen her do. He was still trying to cope with that himself and Howard seemed to be the one that would have the answers, but he was upset that she wasn't with them because she had failed to tell him how all of this was supposed to work. Howard hadn't been ready to say 'goodbye' to his daughter yet, but he knew that she had done what she had come there to do.

She had told him that she had come back to save a life, he just hadn't know or thought it would be Bucky's…except that she loved Steve. In fact, Howard didn't know what to think about that, especially since neither Steve nor Bucky told him anything about it, he was just going off of the looks that Angel would send Steve's way and off of how she talked about him. Maybe it wasn't that at all…in fact maybe Angel saved Bucky because in the future it would be better for everyone for Steve to always have his back-up…Howard would never know.

"This is hard for me too," Steve told Howard, shaking his head. "I feel terrible."

Howard nodded at that. "Yeah, well she wasn't your daughter."

"What?" Steve asked him.

"Nothing," Howard replied before he stormed off.

He left Steve and Bucky to feel like crap about all of it, both of them getting dressed in their military dress clothes. They had to talk to Colonel Phillips, even though Steve just wanted to stew away about it all because the fact of the matter was that even though Bucky was right there with him, Angel wasn't. She was the only woman in Steve's life that had ever really put his life before her own and she had done it _knowing_ that he was Captain America and could take care of himself. He didn't think he would ever find someone like her again and after getting briefed, he and Bucky went to a bar.

Even Bucky didn't feel like taking a girl home or anything, seeing just how damaged Steve was at the loss of something he had never really had. Here he was trying to get drunk to numb the pain of his loss and he couldn't even do that because of the Super Soldier Serum and Bucky didn't know what to do here because he'd never seen Steve like this before. He could only imagine what the man would be like had he actually lost Bucky and Bucky decided to try and cheer him up.

"You can always get to see her again," Bucky said, taking a deep breath.

Steve looked at him and wiped his nose. "Yeah? How is that?"

"Crash the plane into the ice caps. We go up against Red Skull and we crash the plane into the ice caps," Bucky suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "We might be leaving everything behind, but it would be an adventure…an adventure that both of us would get to go on together."

"That's crazy," Steve responded, looking at Bucky and then at his glass. "I can't just crash into some ice caps all to see her again."

Bucky nodded gently. "No, I get it—instead you can just mope around wishing you could have saved her. I'm going to honor her last wishes and I'm not going to lose you. You are only hurting yourself right now, Steve."

"I'm fine," Steve lied, pouring himself another glass.

Bucky sighed loudly, knowing that Steve was lying, just trying to hide the pain he was so visibly feeling right then. "She believed in you, Steve—she did this _for_ you…at least keep fighting for her."

Steve nodded slowly. "I won't stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

"That's my boy—I'll be right by your side the whole time." Bucky assured him.

xx

When Bucky and Steve heard that Johann Schmidt—or Red Skull—was in the Alps, they knew that what Angel had said had been true. For a while there was always that underlying question of: 'was this too farfetched?', but it wasn't…she was right. They were going to fight Schmidt and then they were going to crash the plane into the ice caps…or were they? Bucky and Steve were still on the fence about that, but they knew that they had to at least take out Hydra.

Angel would have wanted that.

All they knew about her now was that she was Howard's daughter and Howard seemed to be in a bit of a mess even though Bucky reminded him that he would still have her someday. He had time, and right now he should focus on his company because then he had something else to give her for her heroics even though that felt odd for them to say. They didn't really understand it all themselves.

She had vanished, making them think that her time line was complete, so she as she was didn't exist anymore, but in 70 years she would be a woman and they would know her…perhaps. They just wanted to find Schmidt and make him pay—Steve, especially, who was now blaming him from taking Angel away from him when he wanted to get to know her. The more Steve thought about it, the more he was determined to do whatever it took to get him to 70 years in the future.

If nothing else, he felt that Angel deserved to have someone to protect her, even though he wanted to be here to help win the war. He was a soldier after all and his fight was supposed to be for his country, so he had no idea what it was that he was going to do…no, now he was conflicted. For now, he was going to focus all attention on Schmidt, and destroying the last Hydra base in the Alps—that was all that Steve could do right now and Bucky was ready to stand by his side.

"It's not like we can just knock on the front door…" Jim Morita said as they were all sitting around the table figuring out how to make the next move.

"Why not?" Steve asked, everyone looking at him. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"Angel would like that," Howard said with a smile.

Steve nodded at that, more determined than ever before to get the job done, heading there on his own at first, taking on too many Hydra soldiers at once. Then he got himself captured by Schmidt himself, but it was all part of the plan, the cavalry not far behind, led by Bucky. They came in shooting up the place while Schmidt tried to get away, Steve and Bucky following after him like their lives depended on it, needing to exterminate him, once and for all, following him onto his plane.

"You think this is…?" Bucky asked him.

Steve nodded. "The plane that Angel said would crash into the ice caps."

"I guess we're crashing into the ice caps then," Bucky said as they climbed the ladder up into the plane.

They still weren't sure what they doing, but they knew that they needed to stop Hydra, and they started to fight off the Hydra soldiers in the plane, stopping suicide bombers from taking off. Bucky, however, wasn't as lucky, and got a Hydra weapon discharged in his face. Steve suddenly felt like everything that Angel had worked so hard for was now at a loss again, and he went up against Schmidt on his own, trying to focus because now he'd lost two people.

"You don't give up, do you?" Schmidt asked him, shooting at him with a Hydra weapon.

Steve looked at him. "Nope,"

With that he lunged, trying to avenge Angel and Bucky all in one fight, Schmidt making it to the Tesseract and pulling it out of where it was powering the plane. Luckily for Steve, it killed Schmidt right then and there, burning him, but unluckily for Steve, the Tesseract burned a hole in the ship and fell away…and now he was stuck. Hurrying to the helm, Steve sat down and realized that the plane was heading right toward New York and there was only one thing to do: put her in the water.

"Is there a way to get Howard on the line?" Steve asked on the channel with command.

Howard smiled a bit. "I'm here, Cap."

"Anything you want me to tell Angel?" Steve said after a pause.

Right then and there everyone knew that Steve was going to force the plane down and no one was happy about it—no one at all. At the same time, a smile graced Howard's face and he nodded slowly, sitting down and trying not to let his voice shake.

"Tell her that I'm proud of her," Howard told him.

Steve nodded and put his hands on the controls. "This is the only way to save New York…take care of her, Howard…until I can."

"I promise," Howard said, feeling a tightening in his chest. "I'll hold up my end as long as you hold up yours."

"Deal," Steve responded nodding.

He closed his eyes as he saw the icy water getting closer and closer, crashing right into it, thinking of Angel and Bucky as the plane started to sink. Steve had served his country to the best of his ability, defeated Hydra and save New York…now it was time to see where things would take him. The afterlife? All he knew was that right in that moment he had faith that Angel had led him back to her, and that was enough for him.

xx

_**70 Years Later…**_

Steve could faintly hear the sound of a game playing on a radio as he stirred, faintly wondering what was going on because the last thing that he remembered was heading for the ice caps. As his eyes opened, he saw a fan overhead and sat up, looking around the room…why did it look like the 40's? Then again, the game was wrong and so maybe…maybe this was 70 years later and maybe Angel was here.

Suddenly alert, Steve started to stand, stopping when the door opened, and his chest tightened, looking at the smiling face of Angela Stark. Just like that, Steve felt like everything was right in the world and he vowed to protect this woman with his life always. She was the reason that he still had…wait…what about Bucky? Where was Bucky?

"Hi," Angel told him pleasantly.

Steve stood up and crossed over to her. "Angel…"

"No, I'm not an angel, but good guess on my…name…" Angel said, but she stopped when Steve kissed her to stop her from talking—she didn't even know it was kind of their inside joke.

"I know I'm 70 years in the future," Steve told her, nodding gently. "Is Bucky…?"

"Bucky is fine," Angel said, thoroughly confused. "How do you even…?"

Steve smiled at her. "I'll explain later—take me to Bucky."

"_You'll _explain?" Angel asked him.

"Blind faith, Angel."

"…blind faith…"

**Note: Oh, Steve…I love this story. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. Not the Same Angel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy—I feel a bit bad that I shoved so much angst down her throat for breakfast this morning…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"This place…" Steve began as Angel led him out of the room.

Angel took a deep breath. "We were trying to break it to you gently—I suppose in retrospect there is no gentle way to tell someone that they're 70 years in the future, but hey…you knew it was going to happen for some reason."

"Patience, Angel…"

"I'm not a very patient person!"

Steve chuckled and stopped for a moment, looking at Angel, who couldn't help but smile even though she was confused as Hell. She had no idea what was going on and she couldn't stop thinking about Steve's lips on hers and how if they were going to kiss, it shouldn't have been like that. This was one of her idols and he had awakened from slumber, called her by name, kissed her, and then made her take him to find Bucky—at least the last part made sense.

Bucky had been such a big part of his life—they were best friends and they were comrades in arms and Angel pointed to a closed door. Steve went rushing for it until Angel told him to stop, his hand paused on the door because he wanted to ignore her and rip it open and rush inside, but he trusted her…he didn't have a reason not to. He looked at her with those eyes of his and her knees practically buckled underneath her.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Angel explained to him as she neared the door too.

Steve suddenly looked scared and sad and he opened up the door, going inside and seeing Bucky lying there. He didn't look like he was in bad shape, so Steve calmed down a little bit, but he was also a bit upset because his best friend was lying here and he had put all of his faith in Angel to do this…he had thought that they would both be here safe and sound. So when he looked at Angel, she was certainly feeling guilty, but she didn't feel like she should feel guilty—she was the one who had revived Bucky in the first place.

"You said you did this for me…" Steve said slowly, looking back at Bucky.

Angel raised her eyebrows. "Seeing as how I met you five minutes ago, I very highly doubt that."

"In the 40's, during the war—you told Bucky and I that you came back to save Bucky from dying so I wouldn't be alone here. You defeated a Hydra robot with your bare hand and then died in my arms and vanished…" Steve explained to her.

"I…I…are you talking about time travel?" Angel asked him slowly.

Steve opened his mouth to say something else when Bucky stirred, both of their attentions on him as he groaned a little bit. Still, he opened up his eyes and he smiled at Steve, sitting up slowly and then touching his head with his hand. So far, so good, because Angel hadn't even been entirely convinced that he would come out of this perfectly, but he seemed to be just fine.

"Angel?" Bucky asked him.

Steve pointed to Angel, Bucky looking at her and smiling even more, nodding. "I told you that if we just crashed into the ice caps, we'd see her again."

"That Hydra weapon discharged in your face, Buck—I thought you were down for the count," Steve explained slowly.

"That would explain the energy," Angel said softly.

The two men looked at her as she talked to herself, Angel blushing a bit as they smiled at her, still not entirely comfortable with them knowing her. Still, she set in to explain the conditions that she had found them in because she knew that they would want to know as much as possible about how they were here and how they were thawed out. Then she expected them to tell her about how they knew her, because this was strange and it was killing her that she was in the dark about it all.

"_I'm sorry—his synapses are still functioning?" Angel asked out loud as she looked over the scans. "That's impossible, but I can…I can fix that."_

_Andy looked at her. "You can just fix this?"_

"_Yeah—Dad went out of his way to have Xavier teach me as much as possible, so I've got this," Angel said with a smile, ripping open Bucky's shirt and touching one hand to his chest and the other to his head. "All I have to do is do this all at the same time…start his brain and his heart and then we wait for nature to take its course. Dad said something to me years ago about how Cap would never want to be without Bucky and I'm not about to make him if he doesn't have to."_

"_Howard turned you into such a little Captain America fan girl," Andy laughed loudly._

"_You should hear her and Coulson talking about him," Sharon responded, shaking her head. "In fact Coulson is in there right now with Cap, trying to reign in how excited he is."_

_Angel smiled a bit. "He is the hottest man on ice I've ever seen…"_

"_I don't know…Bucky is a pretty fantastic specimen," Sharon said wiggling her eyebrows._

"_Yes, he is," Andy agreed._

_Angel rolled her eyes even though she agreed too and then she jump started Bucky's senses. She smiled a bit and she made sure that his vitals were all stable before she went to go and check on Steve and then talk to Nick because that was important too. She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and she knew that no matter what happened, she was going to be able to get through this…now to gain Bucky's and Steve's trust._

"I guess you've saved my life twice now," Bucky told her nodding. "Thank you."

Angel smiled a little bit. "If the Hydra weapon hadn't discharged, you wouldn't be thanking me for anything. Look, I'm not saying that I believe what you're saying, but…that Angel that went back in time? She's not me. When Xavier and I were talking about time and space, he had a theory that when you change something in the past, the future that changed it ceases to be, so that Angel that died in your arms? She's dead."

"Part of her is still you," Bucky said, shrugging his shoulders. "You have the same looks, the same father—"

"—the same warmth," Steve added. "You saved Bucky for me twice now and regardless of the fact that that future no longer exists, I am here to protect you."

"I'm here to help him do that," Bucky told her, nodding. "We owe you."

"Great, well…I'm going to go and lie down," Angel responded, turning and walking out.

xx

"He kissed me!" Angel said as she walked into Sharon's room.

She hadn't knocked and Sharon looked like she was having a drink with one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but one look from Angel sent him running. At first Sharon thought about being upset, but she really didn't care because she was now intrigued. Angel had been with Steve and Bucky and she wondered if her friend had finally cracked or if Bucky had just taken a liking to her.

"So Bucky really is a ladies man like Howard described?" Sharon asked with a laugh.

Angel shook her head. "No, not Bucky."

"Wait…_Captain America kissed you_?" Sharon asked her.

"I am far more surprised than you are, and he kisses pretty good for a man who has been in ice for 70 years…" Angel responded, sitting down and touching her lips with her fingertips. "He and Bucky know who I am. Isn't that crazy? He said I defeated Hydra with him!"

Sharon sat up straighter. "Like time travel? Angel, you and Charles were working on that."

"Yeah, but…I have no idea what's going on," Angel said shaking her head. "If an Angel from the future went back in time to save Bucky, that's all well and good, but that's not me—in reality, they _don't_ know me. They think I'm this badass…which I guess I kind of am, but it's strange. They look at me so kindly and they've vowed to protect me."

"Well, I mean…if you saved that sexy piece of ass…"

"Share…"

"Bucky? I would tap that and hard."

Angel laughed and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and then reaching for the glass of wine that was meant for the man she'd made leave. She was really happy for a moment as she thought about the kiss and Sharon smiled a bit because she knew that look: Angel had a crush even though she was really upset still, she could tell. Angel wasn't sure what to think about it all, but she'd had a crush on Steve Rogers since she was little and now here he was in the flesh.

"Maybe you should go for it," Sharon offered with a shrug.

Angel gave her a look. "No…I don't need a man. I have a company to co-run."

"You can't hide behind your company," Sharon said sighing. "Just because you've had your heart broken, doesn't mean you should just give up."

"I haven't given up, I'm just not taking advantage of the men out of time," Angel responded. "I have no idea what happened with the other Angel and I want to, but what if I can't live up to her? What if she's this vision of perfection or something for them? I mean they came here for her and I'm the biggest disappointment."

Sharon reached over and hugged her friend. "Hey, Angel…stop talking about yourself that way."

"Oh my God, everything is a joke to you!" Angel said laughing, pushing on Sharon's shoulder playfully. "Alright, I'll talk to them about it."

"Good, because I for one want to know how much of a badass the other you is," Sharon teased, pointing to the door. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Of course," Angel said with a smile.

xx

"She's full of spunk," Bucky said with a nod of approval. "She might have a point though…she's not the same woman who came back in time."

Steve shook his head. "You don't know that. Even if her whole childhood was different, she's still the same beautiful, courageous, loyal woman."

"You don't know that," Bucky responded shaking his head. "I agree that she still has the same heart, but since she probably didn't go through anything the other one did, she's…well she's not the same. I will still protect her, though. Something brought us here and it wasn't her or us crashing on purpose—you said you didn't have a choice. It was you or New York and you chose you because you're a hero."

"I just want to protect you—other than you, she's the only one who has ever tried to protect me."

"I know that…we should see what this world has to offer now, Steve."

Steve nodded gently. "I agree. There is a whole other world outside of these walls but at least I have you here to brave it with."

"You could do it without me."

"I wouldn't want to."

Bucky smiled at that and patted Steve on the back, both of them getting up and heading to the door before they were stopped by Nick Fury. He wanted to talk to them and he wanted to ask them all sorts of questions, but right now he needed to brief them on what it was that happened. As for Angel and Sharon…they were about to meet up with Andy and Tony for some food.

**Note: What do I have in store for you? A lot of fun, I promise. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	9. Flustered and Sexually Frustrated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who is Tom Hiddleton's future wife.**

**This is some sexual content in this chapter, so be warned.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"You don't think it's even a little bit awkward?" Andy asked Tony that night as they waited for Sharon and Angel to enter the bar.

They were staked out at their usual table, Andy feeling a little bit weird about telling Sharon and Angel that they were dating. The two of them had been trying to keep things under wraps just in case it didn't work out because there was a 13 year age difference between them and she had been best friends with his little sister since Angel was 6 and Andy was 5. Tony was actually feeling like kind of a cradle robber—something Sharon would nickname him when she heard—but he was attracted to Andy and wanted to be with her.

In this time line, Howard had been a rather doting father because every time he started to push his kids away, he remembered Angel. When he found out that Maria couldn't have kids after Tony, that was when he understood the affair—he loved Maria so much—and when Angel was born, his children were just more and more his world. He made sure that she grew up knowing about Elizabeth since she died in childbirth with Angel, and knowing about her powers, and sent her to Xavier the moment that he would take her in. In fact, Angel and Tony grew up pretty close as well.

When their parents were taken from them, Tony and Angel realized that they were all that each other had and they started to run the company together. Obediah wasn't happy about it, but Tony wanted his sister to rightfully have half of the company, and once Obediah turned on them, Tony was even more interested in making sure that Angel kept her shares and stocks in the company—since the day she turned 18, that company was half hers and Tony consulted her on almost every issue.

Angel still joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at the age of 16—a year after her parents' unfortunate car accident—it seemed like that was fate. She loved Natasha and she had become close to Clint and Coulson and Nick and then Andy and Sharon joined the fold when Angel was 22, after she was feeling a bit better about all of their control. Tony was proud of his sister and in having such attentive parents and sister he was trying to be a good role model too, Tony never ended up becoming a playboy…not even a little bit.

He'd certainly had sex though.

Tony had had five long-term relationships before Andy, and all had fallen apart for one reason or another—in fact Tony and Angel were both used to people using them for their money and status. In fact one of Angel's boyfriend's had left her because she wasn't all that invested in his ideas for the company and since she hadn't put out, walking away was easy. Needless to say, the Stark siblings had a habit of keeping their feelings close to vest…at least seriously.

They were notorious jokesters, and they had randy minds and dirty mouths and yet…they had their priorities in check. Because of that, Andy had been crushing on Tony since she was 10 and Tony never did a thing about it because she was young and she was innocent and he didn't feel that way about her. Not until she came to take care of him when he first had to put the arch reactor into his chest. She was there with him every step in the way even though she was in a relationship with someone else, but now it had been 6 months and he and Andy were practically inseparable.

"Don't kiss me," Andy said, holding her hand up as Tony leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her neck.

Tony pouted a little bit. "Seriously?"

"Until I tell them, PDA between us is nonexistent," Andy responded, looking at him and smiling. "I will make it up to you tonight, as long as I'm in and out when Angel's not paying attention."

"Fantastic," Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

Andy rolled her eyes, but she laughed, waving Sharon and Angel over when she saw them, dressed up and looking fantastic. Angel was in a deep pink halter with a short black skirt and heels, her hair pulled back, ponytail curled, Sharon in a short green dress with a low neck and heels, her back showing and her hair down. They were ready to drink a little bit and unwind, Angel still miffed about the day.

"So, I hear Cap knew you," Tony said as Angel sat down. "What are you going to do about it?"

Angel shrugged and waved the bartender over. "I will have my usual."

"You're avoiding the question," Tony told his sister.

"Okay, life is officially not fair—is this the old bar they used to go to remade?" Angel asked, pointing over to Bucky and Steve, who had just entered and looked dashing. "S.H.I.E.L.D. even gave them clothes and I just…I can't. I can't."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Tony asked her.

Angel looked at him. "Because he kissed me, okay? He kissed me!"

Tony and Andy both just stared at her as Sharon started to laugh, noting Angel's red face and watching as she started for the exit. Unfortunately for her, Bucky and Steve spotted her, both of them thinking she was rather fetching in her outfit, Steve heading for her, Angel noticing because she could _clearly_ see him out of the corner of her eye. She was so focused that she misjudged her steps and got knocked over, but did she touch the floor?

No…Steve caught her.

All she could do was blush more and look up at Steve, swallowing and then standing up, feeling flustered and turned on and turned all around. He'd completely messed her up by kissing him because now she couldn't stop thinking about it and he smelled fantastic and looked fantastic and his arms had just been around her. God, she was never going to make it through this if her childhood idol kept showing up and being too wonderful to just…God.

"I need to go," Angel said quickly, and without another word, she was out the door and calling a cab.

xx

One of the perks of being part of S.H.I.E.L.D. was that Sharon and Andy were very aware of the 'Avengers Initiative' and right now, Sharon was doing a bit of digging of her own. She had recently gone with Coulson to go and check on the 'Thor' situation, catching the attention of Thor's younger brother, Loki. Sharon didn't know all that much about the Gods, except what she'd read in children's books and Loki seemed like he was bad news.

Maybe that was the sexual appeal of him.

For Loki, he had never seen such a beautiful creature, not even in Asgard. The moment he had seen her after lying to his brother, Loki had been smitten and perhaps a bit obsessive about it, as he had to find out all he could about her. In watching her a bit, he found out that she was a mutant and he was rather pleased that he had eyes for such a powerful mutant at that. She was just as devastating as she was beautiful and he started to manipulate dark magic in order to get close to her—he couldn't let that one encounter be the only one.

"_I just want an iced white mocha with whip and light ice," Sharon told her barista._

_Loki had followed her to this 'coffee shop', thinking every move she made was perfect. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a very business-like pony tail and she was wearing a short skirt and a three quarter length button up top. When he went up to talk to her though, she spilled her coffee on him because she whirled around and ran right into him._

_Now they both had coffee all over their shirts._

_At first she was angry because he had come out of nowhere and she was going to demand that he buy her another drink, but the barista was already on it…and she had just looked up at Loki. His eyes were enchanting and that grin on his face made her feel like her legs were jelly and she just had this sheepish smile on her face as she blushed beet red. Well great, she had just spilled coffee on a really hot guy._

"_I'm so sorry," she said quickly, reaching for some napkins._

_Loki shook his head and just helped her to mop it up. "I'm sorry for startling you,"_

"_Trust me, a lot of things in this world startle me," Sharon admitted, shaking her head and waving it off._

"_You are stunning," Loki told her. "Enchanting…"_

"_Now, I know you have the wrong person," Sharon said, standing up and getting her other coffee and heading to the door. "It was nice to meet you, though…"_

"_Loki," he responded with a nod, and just like that he was gone._

Both of them wished that he had stayed and talked to her after that because she knew that name—Thor had mentioned it. She had spilled coffee on a demigod and felt terrible about it, but right now…right now all that mattered was Loki's fingers tracing shapes on her thighs as his eyes stayed trained on her face. For a moment Sharon couldn't drop the gaze, but then she felt his fingers inching up and she tilted her head back against the headrest.

"I don't think…" Sharon began, but Loki had moved his face in closer, breathing his hot breath on her face and then her neck.

Loki smiled as he inched his fingers ever higher, lips trailing her neck. "You're intoxicating…"

"Just…" Sharon's fingers slipped up into Loki's hair, parting her legs a bit to allow Loki easier access to her. "…I'm just yours…"

"Nothing I want more…" Loki said as he nipped at the hollow of her neck, placing a kiss to her jaw and then smiling when Sharon allowed his fingers to reach their destination. "…the things you and I could accomplish together…"

Sharon's eyes shot open when her alarm clock went off, closing her eyes and taking in a breath—she was sweaty and she was aroused, and she was annoyed. All she could think about was how much she wanted Loki to be touching her like that for real, especially since the dream had felt so real…she had no idea that Loki had done that with dark magic. He wanted to be a part of her life, but she thought it was a dream and so she went to take a cold shower, got dressed and then went to see Angel.

"Someone looks like they didn't get any sleep," Angel teased as she sipped her Starbucks coffee. "What happened to you?"

Sharon groaned and accepted the cup handed to her. "A very arousing dream about the God of Mischief…"

"Really? Do tell," Angel said merrily.

"You are such a perv," Sharon laughed, sipping the white mocha.

Angel shrugged at that. "Just tell me already Share…"

xx

After spending a much needed morning with Sharon, Angel went to go and find Steve and Bucky in the headquarters. She still wasn't over making a fool out of herself and yet she wanted to do this because she had talked to Tony about it and she wanted to make sure that this all happened according to plan. If she wasn't going to be rid of them—and she didn't want to be—she was going to make sure that she made the best of it all.

So, after making sure she looked presentable in her sweater and her jeans, she put slip on shoes on and let her hair hang curled, going to the Mess Hall and seeing Bucky and Steve eating. Coulson had told her where they were because he had been keeping tabs on him and Angel walked over to them, putting her hands on the table and leaning forward, Bucky and Steve giving her their full attention.

"I have found a place for you to live," Angel told them nodding.

Bucky was surprised that Angel was even talking to them after her quick exit the night before, Steve surprised she was talking to him period. She seemed so nervous around him and he could see that, but at the same time, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him and now she was revealing to them that she was worried about where it was that they were going to live. So, since they were curious, they were giving her their undivided attention.

"Where do you suppose we live?" Bucky asked her.

Steve nodded gently. "We do have some funds, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You are going to live in mine and Tony's pool house. It's like a small house, it really is and we all win," Angel explained, a smile gracing her features, which made Steve smile and Bucky in turn smile too. "The way that I see it, you guys are close enough to protect me, and I'm close enough to do my job and keep an eye on you. Besides, you can live rent free, learn a bunch about high tech things, and when we get a call to come in we can car pool."

"Done," Bucky said before Steve had a chance to react.

"Good," Angel responded, standing up straight and nodding. "Meet me at the jet in two hours and I'll take you there."

**Note: So, the next chapter is purely comedic with some Sharon/Loki sexiness. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	10. Demigods and Super Soldiers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who hates not having whip on her white mochas.**

**There is some sexual content in this chapter and it's really just kind of adorable—I hope you're all enjoying where this is heading.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Bucky and Steve were getting settled in the pool house, Angel watching them from the main house as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive this or not because they were right there—all that was separating them was a pool and Angel still feeling shaky about the whole situation. Angel was trying to be one hundred percent okay with this, but she still couldn't help but think that something was seriously up here and wonder why she was so flustered.

"Wow…and I thought _I _was the perv," Tony teased as he came out that morning.

Angel rolled her eyes. "We're both pervs, but I'm not watching them change or anything."

"You're really dwelling on all of this, V," Tony said, reaching out to stroke her hair as he watched too. "Did you stay and explain Jarvis to them?"

"They have the hang of asking him questions," Angel replied nodding. "I'm not so much worried about that as I am about everything else. I mean what if the other me going back in time is the reason that Dad was a good dad? What if that's the reason I'm even here again? What if Cap is in love with the Angel that actually went back and saved Bucky and he's just displacing those feelings onto me because I look the same?"

"You really don't like to give yourself credit for anything, do you?" Tony asked her with a laugh.

Angel gave him a look. "I appreciate that you're about to get all brotherly on me and compliment me and everything, but we both know that he just kissed me because he was glad to see me alive…even though the me he was wanting to see was really dead."

"He's taking off his shirt!" Tony exclaimed suddenly.

Just like that, Angel's eyes were on the window again and Tony laughed and punched her shoulder playfully because he had been joking. He once again called her a 'perv' and then started to head away from her, turning around when Angel said his name. Tony was glad that she was there and he wanted her to be happy and Angel was glad that Tony had her back too because she couldn't imagine a time line where they didn't have each other.

"I saw Andy sneak out this morning, by the way…congrats," Angel told him. "Invite her to dinner tonight."

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, and what a coincidence—I was just about to invite those two…"

Angel's eyes widened as Tony was then out of the house, Steve glancing out of the window to see Angel realizing he was looking at her and dart out of view. He smiled a little bit because he could tell that she was incredibly curious and he wanted to make her feel better about all of this because he was honestly trying to be there for her and to protect her and he was starting to realize that she _wasn't _the Angel that he had come here to see…but she was Angel. She was beautiful and protective and he wondered if she could hold her own like the other one could—wonder if her heart was as pure.

"Come in!" Bucky called when Tony knocked on the door.

Tony opened up the door and smiled at them. "Since you're living here, I just wanted to extend the invitation of dinner every night in the main house. Free food, fun company and the presence of my lovely sister—trust me, it's a great offer."

"We'll be there," Steve assured him.

Smiling at that, Tony left them to settle in, Bucky looking at Steve and nodding because one thing was for certain: Steve was attached. He had woken up and wanted to be near Angel and now he was even though she was different and Bucky wondered what would happen next and where this life would lead them. Even if this Angel hadn't gone back in time and saved him, she had still brought him back to life and he wanted to talk to her more about it…maybe at dinner.

Andy was invited to dinner too, and so when it rolled around, everyone was a little bit dressed up and Angel had cooked, Tony setting the table when Steve and Bucky showed up. They had wine and flowers, saying it was customary to bring gifts and Angel blushed beet red when Steve handed her the flowers and flashed her that grin. Bucky and Tony just smirked and then Andy came up the walk way, her and Angel hugging and Andy apologizing profusely for not telling her.

"Did you at least tell Sharon?" Angel asked her.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I texted her after Tony called me and told me that you knew."

"You suck at sneaking out," Angel said shrugging. "Though, I figured it would happen eventually."

"Yeah…Sharon wasn't surprised either," Andy admitted laughing.

Shrugging again, everyone sat down to eat, Steve and Bucky sitting next to each other, Tony and Angel at the heads of the table and Andy across the table. They were sad that Sharon wasn't there, but she was 'dealing with some things' so it was just the five of them and they started to talk about things—like Howard. They talked about Hydra, and the Tesseract, and the other Angel, and Tony kept talking about how he wasn't surprised because Angel could fight well and she was smart and she was like a mother bear and that just made Steve and Bucky grin and Angel blush.

She was still Angela Stark.

Angel even started to talk more and be a bit cheekier like her usual self as the conversation got rolling and afterwards, Andy and Tony wanted to clean up and Bucky went to the pool house. Steve hung back as Angel stood by the pool and looked up at the sky, smiling a little when Steve stood next to her and put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky with her. He found it almost as calming as she did and he looked at her as she slowly looked at him, her warm eyes finding their way to his crystal blue ones and they couldn't help but smile at each other. She was the face that he saw when he closed his eyes and he was determined to get to know her.

"You know, your dad and I made a pact," Steve told her gently.

Angel raised her eyebrows, a smile on her face. "Is this going to turn into something like me being betrothed?"

"No, no…just he took care of you and now it's my turn," Steve said with a blush and a laugh. "I know this is odd for you, and it's odd for me too, but I really do think that you deserve to have someone look after you because you look after everyone else."

"Same could be said about you, Rogers—you're a hero," Angel told him.

"I'm always going to fight for you," Steve said gently, reaching out to cup Angel's face.

With that, Steve kissed her forehead and left Angel's side for the pool house, leaving her standing there thinking about things, completely caught off guard.

"I swear to God, if he kisses me one more time…" Angel said softly, "…I might just have to kiss him back."

xx

Sharon had settled herself into her bed that night after taking a long bath and enjoying having the night to herself, but sleep was…it wasn't exactly what Sharon had pictured it. At first it just seemed like a normal dream, but then Loki was there and it was like everything was better…but nothing made sense and that was perfectly alright with her. In fact she didn't even question it when he kissed her hard on the mouth and pinned her against the wall that was suddenly there.

He was fighting her for dominance, making it almost like a game, his hand traveling up from his hold on her thigh to her stomach, letting his fingers trail along her shirt. She couldn't help but moan into him as he pressed his body against hers, parting her legs for him because they both knew _exactly_ what she wanted. Loki grinned, pulling back and looking her in the eye, Sharon feeling like she was being completely swallowed by him.

Her breath caught in her throat as he started to unbutton her buttons, placing a kiss to her skin after each button slipped out of the button hole. She could feel his hot breath traveling down her skin, teeth and mouth paying special attention to her as her whole body writhed at his touch, making her tilt her head back against the wall. All she wanted was for him to stop with all of the teasing and just take her right then and there, fingers sliding into his hair.

He, however, wasn't done.

Loki let his hot mouth travel down to her navel, tongue tracing a little before he kissed back up, paying attention to her breasts as her chests heaved. He kissed and nipped the flesh above the cups of her bra, Sharon feeling like every ounce of her was on fire and she whispered his name, hoping it would just make him ravage her. At this point, she really wasn't interested in trying to be a lady, and when his other hand slipped up her skirt, she was done for. She was his.

He could just have her.

Nothing about this moment was bad or wrong to Sharon because she felt quite the opposite: she felt like this was what was supposed to happen and she needed him to take his pants off. Sharon could feel his fingers on the move again, only this time Loki seemed to be a little bit more into pleasing her body than before—not as much talking. Instead, his mouth was entirely focused on her flesh and she never wanted him to stop…this was perfect. This was heavenly.

That was her Goddamn alarm clock…

"Seriously?" Sharon asked out loud, taking a deep breath as she lay there in her bed. "This is just getting ridiculous…"

With a growl, Sharon got up and went to take a cold shower, getting out and getting herself dressed and fed and sitting on her couch for a moment. She didn't know what was going on with her, but this sexual frustration of hers was starting to make her a bit fidgety and she didn't know what it was that she wanted to do about it all. All she knew was that she wanted to be with the God of Mischief and that meant she had to find a way to contact him…which was something that Loki wanted more than anything.

xx

Angel was having a hard time tearing her gaze away from the pool house that morning and it was easy to see why: Bucky and Steve were working out. They were in visible view of the window of the main house—which was Bucky's plan in the first place—and Angel was practically drooling on herself, which was just making Tony laugh. He thought it was adorable that his sister was so smitten and got them both some coffee, handing her hers as he stood next to her and watched too.

"He said he was always going to fight for me and kissed my forehead," Angel said as she took a sip of her coffee and watched Steve do shirtless pushups. "Jesus, look at him…"

Tony chuckled again. "Not my thing, but I'm glad you're appreciating the view."

"I still feel like a disappointment," Angel said nodding. "I feel like I can't measure up to the other me, but at the same time, we seem a lot alike. I just…she must have loved him very much to do that for him."

"Yeah, she probably did," Tony admitted with a nod.

Then he left Angel there on her own to watch Steve and Bucky working out and she called up Sharon to complain about how she was being tortured. Sharon needed out of her house that she shared with Andy, and so she hurried over and came over to Angel with a puzzled look on her face when she saw Angel staring out the window. When she got to the window though and Angel pointed out of it, she saw the two men sweaty and half naked and she laughed.

"If this is torture, sign me up," Sharon said, nodding approvingly. "You know what you should do every night? Just swim in the pool in a bikini and flaunt it off—_or_, in the morning! Men are incredibly vulnerable in the morning with all that morning wood."

Angel looked at Sharon and raised her eyebrows. "We both know that we could come up with the most brilliant slutty plan in the world and we wouldn't follow through."

"God, I know," Sharon replied as she looked out the window again. "We're not as forward as we pretend to be, are we?"

"Not even a little bit," Angel laughed, closing the curtain quickly. "Bucky just saw, which means he's going to tell Cap that we were peeping."

"Ask her to spar with you," Bucky told Steve quickly.

Steve raised his eyebrows at his best friend as he got himself a glass of water, thanking Jarvis for getting it prepared for him. He liked doing things on his own and he certainly could, but Jarvis was taking care of them like Angel had told him to and he liked being an employed AI. Bucky just nodded at him and repeated it, going to open up the front door of the pool house and motioning for Steve to go.

"Seriously? Right now?" Steve asked him.

Bucky nodded and pointed to the window. "She's been watching us work out all morning—that sweaty torso of yours is going to get you anywhere with her."

"Buck, I'm not going to manipulate her into spending time with me," Steve said, shaking his head. "Let me shower first and then I'll ask her to lunch."

"Steve, I am your best friend—trust me when I say that you should go over as is, torso gleaming and get the damn girl," Bucky pleaded.

Steve looked at Bucky and then laughed a little bit, shaking his head and grabbing a t-shirt, pulling it on over his head and then heading for the door. Bucky sighed, but it was better than nothing and so he just shut the door behind Steve and went to the window. He wanted to know what happened and he would, eventually, winking at Sharon as she watched him from the window.

Right now, Bucky was focused on getting Steve the girl, but he'd have some time to himself in this new world too, he was promising himself that. He smiled as Sharon went to push Angel to the door, Angel blushing as she opened it up, Steve standing there, Angel talking before he could. She didn't really know what to say and Steve knew just what he wanted to, but Angel was quick like that and Steve couldn't help but grin foolishly.

"I don't want to be a disappointment to you, but I want to get to know you," Angel told him, her mouth going faster than her brain. "I have had a thing for you for years now, and now you're here, thawed out, in love with this me from the future that went back in time and I'm just Angela Stark. There is nothing special about me—I mean I drink six cups of coffee a day, I work with my brother, my feet are larger than normal, my—"

Steve had started chuckling as she ranted, going in for the kill and kissing her, Angel kissing him back this time, which surprised him. Still, it seemed normal for the two of them and Sharon was standing there smiling, Bucky catching the show as Steve had knocked on the back door, and he was pumping his fist into the air. Steve had to pull back though, because she nipped at his lip and he knew that something about the two Angels was exactly the same.

"Sparring and lunch?" Steve asked her.

Angel was a bit dazed and blushed more when she realized her eyes were still closed, opening them. "Yeah…what you just said."

**Note: Awww, so adorable. There is some main plot next chapter and a bunch of adorableness and steamy parts. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	11. Not the Only Time Jumper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who will appreciate the twist…**

**Loki is a big part of this story in more ways than one—not just the Chitauri story line—but I promise that all of the dark magic and the seducing Sharon parts will all make sense sooner rather than later. Not to mention, Bucky and Angel are about to become a pretty main part of the story line together as well, and not in the way I bet you're all thinking reading this sentence…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Steve was more nervous than Angel to see her that afternoon, and yet she was nervous too—there was a whole bunch of unanswered questions here. Besides, she had never sparred with the super soldier before and she was bound to make a complete fool of herself even though she had invited him to come to the exercise room that she and Tony had. It had a boxing ring and a punching bag and a weight bench and she and Tony worked out in there sometimes.

Now, she was going to share the space with Steve Rogers.

Smiling a bit at that, she fixed her tank top and short shorts, hitting the punching bag a little bit before Steve came in. He had gotten help finding the room from Jarvis and wanted to spend time with the woman—as much as possible because after this they'd shower and have lunch and he wanted this to be perfect. Steve wanted to learn about her and he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was just trying to be there for her.

The man was dressed in workout pants and a tight t-shirt, Angel swallowing as she saw that he was certainly muscled. She could see the contours of his muscles and she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch him…she wanted to pull him to her and let her fingertips traipse along his skin. Honestly, she couldn't believe that her childhood hero and the man that she and Phil Coulson liked to fangirl over was actually here…had _actually kissed her more than once_.

"Starting without me?" Steve asked her with a chuckle.

Angel blushed and walked over to the ring, getting into it. "I was just practicing…"

"You think that you need practice?" Steve asked her as he climbed into the ring too.

"I figure you're a super soldier and I don't want you to go easy on me," she replied honestly.

Steve smiled at her and chuckled, Angel feeling a bit hot and bothered at how sexy the sound rumbling out of his throat sounded and then she made sure that her hair was pulled back as they got into a good stance. Then they started, both of them starting off slow at first and talking about their pasts a bit. Tony and Angel sparred a lot and beat up on each other as kids and Steve was always getting into fights and getting beaten up by bullies.

"I don't understand why anyone would beat up someone with as beautiful a heart as yours," Angel told Steve, shaking her head and throwing a punch. "You're just…perfect…"

Steve paused a moment. "No one's ever really said something like that to me before."

"That you have a beautiful heart?" Angel asked him, blushing as he was. "Well, they should—all the time, Rogers. Now…"

Before Steve could say something else and make her blush more, she started to spar with him again, but since it caught him off guard, it got him in the face, Angel gasping. Her hands flew to her mouth, Steve swiping his leg under hers to make her land on her back, getting on top of her and smiling as she laughed a little—it was payback. He gently pushed some hair out of her face and looked her in the eye, Angel leaning up and crashing their lips together.

It had come out of nowhere and Steve hadn't been expecting it, but there was an attraction between them that they wanted to explore. They couldn't deny it if they tried and Steve found himself relaxing against her and cupping her face, letting her deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding along his lip, so he opened up his mouth for her. It was the most intense kiss that Steve had ever experienced and his whole body shivered pleasantly at the feel of her tongue sliding along his.

Arching up into him, Angel's hands slid along his body and as she started to run her nails along him, he felt feelings he'd never felt before run through him. Parts of his anatomy that had been unused were suddenly aware of what was happening and they both pulled apart. They tried to catch their breaths as Steve got off of her, holding out his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her up, but her body collided with his and they both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"I should…" Angel said gently, and just like that, she was off.

xx

Angela Stark wasn't the only one that could travel through time.

No, this man was determined to make sure that no mattered what happened, he changed the past and he fixed his future because the initial time travel had ruined all of it. He knew all about the time travel and he knew that Angel would understand and he knew her well enough to know that she would do everything in her power to stop this future from happening; he just had to master as much control as she had once. What he was determined to do was make his future a better place, and the only way to do that was to find Angela Stark.

Angela Stark was the key.

xx

Loki had never been sexually frustrated before, but he certainly was right now and he wanted the feeling to dissipate and quickly. More than ever he wanted to go to Earth and act on his feelings, but he had a job to do here and he had to just do it—especially since everyone in Asgard thought him to be dead. He admitted that perhaps what he had done hadn't been entirely his best idea yet, but he was going to redeem himself to his father and his brother by showing them that he could rule.

How could that possibly backfire?

So, he set to work on doing exactly what it was that he was training to do and he stayed focused for the next five months. Every little bit along the way he took some time out to visit Sharon in her dreams using his black magic, and Sharon always welcome him with open arms and open legs, but not once did they ever get as far in the dreams as she wanted them to get. She even had yet to really tell anyone but Angel about her dreams because the others would judge her and she certainly didn't want that.

Besides, she liked having Loki to herself.

In fact things had seemed to escalate every time and though Sharon always woke up feeling frustrated, it was almost worth it to have Loki touch her. Currently, he was running his tongue along her clavicle, nipping at the flesh of her sternum as he slipped her straps off of her shoulders and reached around to unzip her dress. He ran his fingers along her skin and kissed her neck, Sharon shivering at his touch and simply needing more from him.

Suddenly he was pinning her to the bed, one swift movement and she just let it happen, on her back and smiling at him as he slid the dress off and tossed it nonchalantly to the floor. She sat up a little bit and kissed him deeply, helping him to get his clothes off and gasping happily as she felt his lips on her skin. He pinned her there to the bed, straddling her, letting his lips travel down her body and making sure to breathe his hot breath on her skin.

She shivered in pleasure as he pushed open her legs, placing kisses and nips to her inner thighs and making her writhe under his touch. Sharon tilted her head back as her fingers wormed into his hair, mouth open when Loki placed a kiss between her legs and then she felt his tongue. When she moaned at the feel of his hot, wet tongue on her intimate parts, Loki smirked a little and continued to let his tongue trace and explore and taste as his hand went up to stimulate her nipples.

"Loki…" Sharon managed.

God, she couldn't handle this—the things that this demigod did to her body made her practically curl up and just give in and she gasped when he kept going. He was simply exploring her body and she was more than happy to let him do it, feeling his fingers and his mouth go to town on her body, leaving her completely unaware of the rest of the world. Her thoughts were far too scattered and she just wanted hi, to cut the foreplay and get right down to it.

Nothing would make her happier.

Loki could sense that and settled between her legs, Sharon running her hands along his strong arms as she felt him right there, poised and ready. He was teasing though, making sure she wanted him, half wanting her to beg for it a little bit so he knew this was what she really wanted. Never would he tell anyone the truth, but this was the most wanted that Loki had ever felt and he was enjoying making Sharon's body beg for him to push in…enjoying that she was pretty much on his side.

Just as he was about to push in though, Sharon found herself waking up, sweat covering her body and she wanted more than anything to turn over and have Loki there so she could ravage him. All she could think about was how his fingers and his tongue had felt along her skin and she knew she had to get up. So she headed for the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair because she was a mess emotionally and she needed to find a way to get through this damn thing.

"I am going to die if this keeps up," Sharon said as she got up, slipping out of her clothes as she turned on the shower to wash her sweaty body. "God, I wonder if Loki ever dreams about me like this…"

Loki needed to see Sharon in the flesh because he was this close to making her his…

xx

When he landed in the future, he ran his fingers through his light brown hair and then he felt it—that trickle of blood. He reached up and he touched his nose, looking at the blood on his fingertips and nodding because he knew this was coming. Since there was only a limited amount of time he knew that he had to do this and quick because he has a lot to do and he knew that if he failed, he more than likely wouldn't be able come back.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters?" he asked a random passerby.

The man raised an eyebrow. "The Avengers Tower is over that way…"

"Thank you," he said with a smile on his face. "And where are the Starks?"

"Doesn't everyone know where they are?" The man asked laughing.

He nodded a little bit and passed it off with a joke, deciding to look it up the old fashioned way and going to a phone book. Right now it was important to him to make sure that he got to where he was going and Angela Stark was the woman that he wanted to see. So right now he was going to make sure that he was doing his job as he felt his nose bleed a little bit.

'_Now or never_…' he thought to himself.

xx

In the last almost 6 months, Angel and Steve had been making it a point to talk to each other and even she and Bucky were getting along. Bucky thought that Steve and Angel were perfect for each other even though the two of them were keeping things casual because she was worried about future Angel and he was trying to take things slow. He didn't want to scare her, but he was definitely very into her and she was very into him and it was driving her crazy in places she knew shouldn't be on fire.

"Does it occur to you that maybe all of your worrying is stupid?" Andy asked Angel as they sat in the kitchen and drank some coffee with Sharon.

Bucky laughed as he entered. "I think it is. She and Steve are crazy about each other."

"I don't think that any of you get to talk," Angel said shrugging. "Steve and I are simply two people who live in the same space and are getting to know each other."

"Whatever you say," Sharon laughed, Andy heading for the front door. "Where is Tony taking you for lunch?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be a lot of fun," Andy said, winking at them all, Angel making a face. "What, Angel?"

Angel shrugged. "Just that I don't want to know about the dirty things you do to and with my brother."

Andy laughed loudly and nodded, Sharon and Bucky getting a kick out of it and then Sharon getting up and moving too because she had places to be. She had gotten called into S.H.I.E.L.D. by Clint and she needed to show her face, but first she was going to stop by hers and Andy's house and grab some things. Angel smiled and waved 'bye' to her, Bucky winking at her, and then turning to look at Angel, who just kind of laughed and shook her head.

"So…what do you want, Bucky?" Angel asked him.

Bucky shrugged a little. "I was hoping that you and I would get to talk because my best friend is head over heels for you and I just don't…look…"

"I am taking things slow because I want Steve to know me as me," Angel said instead of letting Bucky finish. "I am incredibly attracted to him and to his morals and his heart, but I'm just not the girl that he met, and I don't deserve him."

"He never loved her, you know," Bucky told Angel, smiling a bit as she was silence. "Yeah, they knew each other for a week. Steve was attracted to her and he wanted to get to know her, but you're the one he can't stop thinking about and talking about. Hell, you're the women he's talked the most to, ever—the only one he's ever really sat down with and gotten to know and he's interested in _your_ heart…_your_ vibrancy, _your_ passion…so give him a shot."

"I…" Angel was saying, but she sighed a little and nodded. "I want to, but I don't deserve him, Bucky. I am not as good or moral or—"

"—I'm going to call your bluff there," Bucky said quickly, standing up. "From what I've seen these last five months, you're pretty amazing and I just wanted to speak my piece…"

Bucky and Angel both looked up when the doorbell was rung and Angel was surprised, going over to it and opening it up to see a teenager standing there. She wasn't sure who the young man was, but she cocked her head to one side and then his nose started to bleed and Bucky quickly let him in, Angel confused. It seemed like he was going to let her in on it all, but she was confused as Hell, frankly, and not sure what to do.

"You prone to nosebleeds, or are you from the future too?" Bucky asked the young man.

Angel's eyes widened. "What? Another time traveler? Are you kidding me?"

"This is the same thing that your nose did—well, the other Angel's nose did—and I just…maybe I shouldn't assume," Bucky said with a laugh.

"No, you're right, Uncle Bucky," the young man told him.

"What?" Bucky and Angel asked, both caught off guard.

"So you are from the future?" Angel asked timidly, moving to sit down. "Oh God…my life is just fifty thousand times more complicated now, isn't it?"

The young man laughed and held the tissue to his nose. "It's alright—I'll explain everything, Mom."

**Note: Two major twists, huh? Next chapter is a lot of fun and really focuses on Bucky/Angel/Mini Rogers and Sharon/Loki and Andy/Tony.**


	12. So Much More to the Story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who really wants to know where this is going.**

**So sorry it's been a bit since the last update! Here is a chapter with a twist that I hope you guys enjoy, and a cliffhanger that I know only some of you will enjoy, lol.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Sharon had been desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with her, going to her home with Andy for a little bit. She had things to pick up and things to figure out inside her head, not quite knowing what it was that she was going to do when all she could think about was the damn Norse God and how she just wanted to take right there and right then. Every time she dreamed about him, she woke up wishing he was there to just ravage her and make it all better, but he never was. In fact, Sharon was starting to think that maybe the only way this would end was if she _did_ manage to find and sleep with him…and she didn't know how she felt about that.

This was _Loki_.

She knew that he was bad news and while that was part of his sex appeal, she also felt like sleeping with him would make her a terrible person. Part of her was honestly okay with that and she would say out loud of course that it was totally worth it, but Sharon hated to hate herself and she knew that should she lost respect for herself, everything else about her life would suffer. In fact, Sharon had a terrible feeling that if Loki ever showed, she'd jump him without thinking and then later she'd be so ashamed that she just wouldn't talk about it.

Shaking the thoughts away, Sharon realized that she heard giggling in the other room and she sighed loudly: Andy and Tony. As happy as she was for the two of them, Sharon didn't much want anyone else around her to be happy when she was this miserable about a demigod that she had met _once_, and so when she walked into the living room, she had a look on her face. Tony was trying to unbutton Andy's work top and she just kept kissing him and shaking her head, Tony knowing by now that he wasn't getting anywhere here because she had to go to work, but he was Tony Stark: he was trying anyway.

"We'll be quick," Tony tried, pulling back and then swooping in to kiss her neck.

Andy smiled but shook her head. "No, I have to go to work."

"Anything I can do to make you change your mind about that?" Tony asked, biting her neck gently.

"Nope, not a thing," Andy responded shaking her head.

At first Sharon wanted to make a 'vomit' comment, but instead she just laughed because it was reminding her just how different from her and Angel that Andy was. Andy had spent her entire life not really caring about the opposite sex and focusing on herself on what she wanted and what her goals were…and she was still like that. Yeah, she loved Tony—that much was obvious to anyone that watched the two together—but she still also had that going for her, that she didn't need this to feel complete. Hell, if someone bit Sharon's neck like that and had their hand on her thigh, Sharon would cave.

Andy honestly didn't have any intention on caving at any point whatsoever, no matter what Tony did to her and Tony respected that. He certainly wasn't always happy about it, but he knew who Andy was and he knew that her job was more important to her than anything and he respected it, regardless of how that made him feel. His job was important to him too and if Andy needed to go to work, then Andy needed to go to work and besides, Sharon had started laughing and so Andy just pecked his lips and got off of him, rustling his hair a little bit.

"You two place nice, okay?" Andy told them, smiling at them both. "Today feels like a good day and I want you both to enjoy it."

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh God, she's being all optimistic today."

"Hey, I'll take that over her threatening us any day," Sharon protested, putting her hands up.

"Touché," Tony said with a chuckle. "Go to work and I'll see you tonight."

Andy nodded and grabbed her coat as she went for the door. "Oh, Sharon…"

"I'll lock up when Tony and I leave, I promise," Sharon told her.

"Good, but not what I was going to say," Andy laughed, pulling her coat on and grabbing her keys. "Charles wants to see you, Angel and me and talk to us about something that he says is important. I texted Angel, but she seems to be either ignoring me, or busy. I don't know—I guess she has Bucky and Steve to deal with right now, but she needs to know. Charles only asks to see us when it's really important."

Sharon nodded because that much was true: Charles Xavier only called meetings between the three when it was dire. She felt like maybe she needed to run right over and interrupt whatever was going on with Angel, Bucky and Steve, but at the same time, Sharon and Andy both felt like Angel needed to have this kind of fun. There was some weird love triangle going on there—Andy, Sharon and Tony were pretty certain of that—and Angel needed a man. Hell, Sharon needed and man and that brought her thoughts right back to Loki even though she thought she had abandoned that train of thought.

Absent-mindedly nodding and then waving 'bye' to Andy, Sharon sat down on the couch, Tony looking at her from the other end and studying her movements. She was lost in thought and obviously battling with herself and he felt a little bad for her…he also felt like maybe he should try and help her because she looked a bit miserable. Sharon was chewing on her lip and sighing and Tony wondered if maybe she was doing that purposefully to get him to notice and ask in the first place—she wasn't, but it certainly looked like it and was certainly something she would pull.

"A hundred for your thoughts?" Tony asked her.

Sharon laughed a little when the question registered. "Cough up the money first, Stark."

"I dunno…I normally like to know what I'm investing in before I invest," Tony teased, resting his hands on his knees and then focusing on Sharon again, a gentle smile on his face. "Seriously though, Share, what's up with you? You look super distracted."

"Because I _am_ super distracted," Sharon admitted, sighing loudly. "I don't know, Tony…I just feel like my life is spinning out of control and while Angel and Andy are happy with you and with whomever Angel decides to choose, I'm just me."

Tony nodded gently. "Yeah, well, love comes out of the blue when you least expect it."

"Maybe," Sharon agreed with a nod. "God knows I wasn't expecting this."

She wondered if maybe this was all happening because she was supposed to be with Loki.

xx

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Angel asked suddenly.

She felt like she was losing her voice and she was definitely now weak in the knees and not because of Steve…because this kid had just called her '_Mom_'. All she could do was sit down right now because her legs were betraying her and she wanted to know all of the answers to her questions right then and there even though it kind of made sense. If she was a mutant, then her child would be a mutant, but to _also_ be able to bend time and space? That was just…that was strange.

"James Anthony Rogers," the teenager explained, smiling a little at Angel.

Bucky let out a whistle. "Rogers, eh?"

"I'm sorry…you're my child with _Steve_?" Angel asked him, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"The first of three," James responded nodding. "Named after Uncle Bucky and Uncle Tony, the girls came later, but that's not why I'm here."

"_Three_?" Angel responded, shaking her head. "Wow…"

James could see that starting off with introductions was going to keep Angel sidetracked for a little while, but he needed her to focus on the task at hand. After all, he hadn't come back from the future to have small talk with his mother before his mother _was_ his mother…and he certainly hadn't come back to the future alone. No, someone else had come back to the future too and it was imperative that he warn her and that he make sure that nothing happened the way the other had told him that it would. He was here to save his family and Angel needed to understand that.

Actually, James knew that Angel would get it and while he didn't know exactly what it was that she was going to do, he trusted her. In the future his mother had never steered him wrong and he trusted this woman more than anything—trusted her with his life. He just had to travel back this far because she, Bucky and his father were in grave danger and it was up to James to save them because he knew what was going on. So he had to make sure that Angel also knew what was going on so that she could help him to change things.

"You do kind of look like Steve and I put together, but mostly Steve," Angel admitted, nodding gently as she absorbed all the information…she and Steve had had three kids…wow.

James smiled a bit. "Thank you, but—I really do have to tell you something."

"Right, yes," Angel said nodding, reaching out to take Bucky by the hand as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To bring Steve in here to see this," Bucky responded almost immediately.

"No!" Angel and James said at once before looking at each other.

It was clear that Steve was going to be left out of the loop on this one and while Angel wanted to know why, she agreed. She wanted to be with Steve—that much she already knew—and she had a feeling that should Steve find out about whatever this was, he would want even more to be with her, knowing that they had a future. The kid looked like he was here for a sad reason and now Angel needed to know now more than ever what was going on.

"I came here because there's a very dangerous woman out there," James explained as Bucky slowly sat back down even though he didn't agree with them. "She killed Dad, she threatened us and then she realized that there was another you that went back in time and saved Bucky and if she could slaughter you all before you formed the Avengers and had us, she'd have the ultimate revenge…"

Angel nodded slowly. "So like every terrible time travel movie ever?"

"I suppose so," James said laughing.

"I'm a little lost…" Bucky told them, and Angel smiled. "The reference is lost on me."

"That's okay," Angel said as she pat him on the back. "Basically, just, James is here because he's trying to save his family by warning me, and I hear him, loud and clear. I've got this, I promise you that. Before you go back, let me get you something to eat and if you'd like to shower or something…"

James nodded and commented on how she was acting like his mother and then he went up the stairs to take a quick shower as Bucky and Angel exchanged looks. She trusted him and so did Bucky, but at the same time they didn't really know anything about the kid except what he was telling them and Angel had to sit down and put her head in her hands a moment. Bucky reached over and gently pat her back, rubbing it gently with his fingertips and Angel felt a little more relaxed, Steve seeing from the pool house and pausing a moment.

At first he didn't know what to think about it—at first he was very convinced that Angel was just having a rough morning and Bucky was trying to make it better for her, but then she leaned into him. There were feelings of jealousy and anger for a moment, Steve already falling head over heels for Angel and now it looked like she was falling for Bucky instead and Steve didn't know what to do. This was his best friend and the girl he was falling for and he felt like he'd just lost a battle.

"We should tell Steve," Bucky told Angel nodding.

Angel shook her head and looked up at him. "We can't do that, Buck. I don't want him to think that this is a sign that we're meant to be or something."

"I think you two are soul mates," Bucky responded shrugging. "I think that fate brought you two together and that even against time and space you two will find your way to each other. This is something that the two of you were meant for…he was meant to find you and you were meant to find him. I see the way you two look at each other and James is living proof that you two have a future."

"A future in which my past comes back to bite me in the ass and gets him killed!" Angel exclaimed.

She knew she had to be quieter about that, but right now she was having a really rough time taking it all in and she wanted to know more. Angel wanted to know if she could change the future and she certainly knew one way to change it: not to get involved with Steve Rogers. The two of them wouldn't have such a tragic ending if she made sure that she and Steve weren't even involved in the first place and so she was already deciding that she was going to do just that: not get involved. Bucky was going to push for her and Steve to be together and Steve would too if he knew…wouldn't he?

"Now that you're warned, you can prevent it," Bucky said nodding.

Angel pointed up the stairs. "Hear that? That's a shower running, which means that my son from the future is taking a shower and that means the future he came to save is still the same. So, even though I know that there's a woman here to kill me, and I've been warned, Steve still gets killed because of me and I can't let that happen."

"You're really going to sacrifice your happiness and Steve's over this?" Bucky asked her, shaking his head. "Does it occur to you that maybe if you warn Steve too, the three of us could do something about it? I mean think about Steve here, Angel."

"I am, Bucky—I am thinking about him," Angel responded, biting her trembling lip.

Bucky sighed and looked directly at her. "You and Steve can get through this together—I can help."

"No, Bucky…protecting Steve means that I can't be involved with him," Angel told him, shaking her head as she felt a pang in her chest. "End of discussion."

xx

Loki would have rather been with Sharon, using black magic or even better, being there with her in person. The problem was that the Chitauri did not believe that he was trained enough, so he didn't have a portal yet to get to her, but that was the first thing that he was going to do: visit Sharon. He could come up with a plan of attack and secure a stronghold for his forces _after_ he saw Sharon because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It had started out as an obsession and then he had thought that he could use her in the coming war, but now…now she was too important to him.

He didn't _want_ to use her.

All his life, Loki had felt like the outcast and the one that no one actually wanted even though Odin had raised him as his own son. He had grown up with two loving parents and a brother that he loved that loved him too, but everything changed when he had learned that really he was a casualty of the war between Odin and Laufey the Frost Giant. It had made him bitter and power hungry and for a long time all he wanted was to prove that he could be powerful and he could rule and he had taken it all a little too far…and he was doing it again. He was throwing his lot in with the Chitauri and he was willing to do such a thing because he wanted to prove to his father that he was a leader.

That he was special.

Sharon, made him feel special and she wanted him, and while Loki knew on some level that it was all just a sexual thing, they had potential. If she wanted him right now, there was a chance that with time she would want him for more than just sex and he was certainly willing to take all the time he needed to be with her the right way. They were both powerful, it was true, but it was her beauty and her passion that he was attracted to and he didn't want to hurt her with war or malice…he wanted to protect her, even though she was more than capable of protecting herself.

The moment that he could, Loki would be paying Sharon a visit.

**Note: Angel is so stubborn, isn't she? I was originally going to do something else, but the cliffhanger I had planned is the chapter after next's cliffhanger. I wanted to do something different. What could possibly happen next? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	13. Leaving to Save You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who wants me to give her what she wanted last chapter, lol.**

**This chapter is short and focuses on Angel, James, Bucky and Steve, with a visit from the villain, that you will meet next chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Even though her son had gotten there first, that didn't stop the woman from watching every move that Angel made. She had come back for a reason, but it looked like Angel was taking things into her own hands and perhaps it would be best to teach her a lesson…teach her one for once and for all. After all, Angel was the only one with enough juice to stay in a different time for more than a day or two, and so that meant that there was only a small amount of time.

Nose bleed…

Cursing time travel for a moment, she blotted her nose with a handkerchief and then she slipped back into the bushes as Steve looked around a moment. She knew that sooner or later one of them would find her and she couldn't let that happen—Angel had failed to tell her what happened if you died in the past when you were from the future and she didn't want to find out; she had to be stealthy and meet Angel one on one. Besides…it was time for Angela Stark to die and the others didn't matter.

xx

Steve didn't know why he was so jealous, but he was—he didn't like thinking about Angel and Bucky together, because he was falling for her. He knew how to separate the Angel that had saved Bucky to the one that hadn't, but at the same time, he couldn't think about a future without her…couldn't fathom a future where they weren't together. Wanting her to be happy was of course part of everything that he did, but deep down he knew that fate had brought him here to find her and he certainly didn't want to lose her to Bucky, knowing Bucky had much more experience than he did.

Shifting uncomfortably, Steve went up to the main house, knocking on the door and smiling a little when Angel opened up the door. She couldn't help but smile a little too, but it was a sad smile and she motioned for Steve to come in even though she didn't know how to explain James…or maybe she should just tell him. After all, if she was running from him, he needed to know the exact reason why and even if he didn't like it, Angel thought it was best.

"Hey, Steve," Bucky told him with a smile.

Steve nodded in his direction. "Hey…I was just checking in on the two of you."

"Because you could see us through the window?" Bucky asked, immediately recognizing Steve's behavior.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were all alright," Steve told him, not even lying. "Also because I could see you through the window..."

Angel blushed a little bit at his admittance and then she reached out to stroke his hair. "Come into the kitchen with me…"

The request was so gentle and the touch so loving that Steve nodded and followed her, all three of them hearing the shower turn off. Steve assumed it was Tony for a moment, but then remembered that Tony had left the house earlier and raised his eyebrows, Angel just nodding at him, which meant that she was going to explain something to him. She was going to have to tell him about James and about what James had told her and the woman from the future and about her plans to take Nick up on his offer.

Angel and Natasha had always worked rather well together and it seemed to her that in all of this, she should do a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission with Natasha instead of letting Natasha have Clint as a partner. Tony was still a little upset that Angel had let Natasha infiltrate his company as a ghost for a while for Nick Fury to study him for the Avengers Initiative, but it was for a good cause and this Tony Stark had passed inspection. He maybe have been just as cheeky as the other one, but he certainly wasn't anywhere near as self destructive and it was nice.

"Who is that?" Steve found himself asking.

Angel smiled a little and sat down next to him. "Just another time traveler, only this time it's something bigger than just me going back in time and saving Bucky."

"Another one?" Steve asked her, nodding gently. "You let them use your shower? Is it two of you?"

"No, no, it's…" Angel trailed off and took a deep breath before she continued. "It's our son."

Steve paused for a moment. "_Our_ son?"

It was easy to tell that Steve was confused and he was trying to take it all in, James coming downstairs all dressed and seeing his father there in the kitchen. His parents looked younger of course, but not by much, and he smiled a little even though he hadn't wanted his father to know—his father was a stubborn man, almost more stubborn than his mother, and him knowing would mean that he wouldn't let Angel change what she needed to change. Still, he understood his parent's bond because they were soul mates…they found each other no matter what happened and it only made sense she wouldn't be able to keep the truth from him.

"How is that possible?" Steve asked suddenly.

Angel smiled a little bit. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"—no, not the sex talk," Steve told her, smiling a little bit as she laughed gently. "He…you passed on your powers?"

"Part of them—he can't do as much as I can," Angel said shrugging. "Besides, he's half super soldier."

"Which really only keeps me healthy," James explained as he came into the room.

Steve looked at the teenage boy and his mouth dropped. "That's…?"

Angel nodded and waved her hand in the young man's direction, Steve standing up and looking him over because he wasn't sure exactly what to do here. Here was his son from the future—his and _Angel's_ son from the future—and he was here for a reason and Angel looked sad. When James' nose started to bleed again though, Steve knew he had to be telling the truth somewhat as he had seen this before and he handed James a tissue.

"Here," Steve told him.

James smiled and held the tissue up to his nose. "It's kind of strange to see the two of you…"

"I can imagine that," Angel said with a laugh. "So…you came back to save your future and you're still here…that means that this dangerous woman is still out there."

"I have faith that you'll figure it out," James told her, nodding gently. "I can't stay forever—not enough juice. I just came to warn you about Mareena."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Hey, if something hasn't changed, come back to almost six months from now and I'll see what I can do."

"Deal," James agreed with a smile on her face.

xx

Watching James dematerialize, she smiled a little bit from her place in the bushes and decided she was going to play this safe. She wanted to make sure that she was going to come out of this alive, so she had to come back at a time when Angel was alone and do exactly what it was that she was planning on doing. Angela Stark needed to die and she wanted to be the one to take the breath from her lungs…feel her die in her arms.

That would make her feel so much better.

She knew that Sharon and Andy had been part of this, but it was Angel that had made everything so much worse in her life. As much as she would like Sharon and Andy dead, that wasn't her priority—Angel was. So she smiled a little bit and crept closer to the house, listening through the window as Angel and Steve had a rather serious conversation about it all.

Steve was still trying to get used to what it meant meeting his son and he looked at Angel with a look on his face that she didn't understand. They knew each other enough at this point, but not as well as they would have liked to know each other. Now they were faced with a son that may or may not be born and neither of them really knew what to say about it all. So for a moment or two they sat there and then Angel opened up her mouth and she started to start—started to spill everything.

She told him what James had told her and Bucky and told him about how she hadn't believed it all at first, but then it made a lot of sense to her. There was so much going on with her right then trying to sort out her feelings for Steve and trying to deal with this time travel thing, and she just wanted to run. She wanted to take her things and head off with Natasha and deal with this on her own instead of dealing with things with Steve and Bucky.

"I'm leaving," Angel said suddenly.

Steve was still trying to process all of the information about how he had died and so his son came back in time to have Angel fix things and then his brain clocked in on the words: Angel was leaving. What did that mean and why was she doing it? Steve didn't really understand and he didn't really want her to go now that he knew that she and Bucky weren't really hiding anything from him romantically…at least he hoped not.

"What?" Steve asked slowly.

Angel shrugged a little bit. "Look…so much is going on right now and it's imperative that I stay as far away from you as possible. I mean, I'm falling for you here and it's not fair to you because my past is coming back to try and kill you and I can't let that happen. If we never fall in love and get married, we can't have kids that suffer from having their father killed…and if I sever ties with you, you can't get murdered in the first place."

"Angel…you can't just run because you think it's saving my life," Steve said, moving around the counter to stand next to her, reaching out and touching her arms. "That's not fair to either of us."

"I can't be the reason you get killed!" Angel protested, but she felt Steve's lips on hers and she paused for a moment, kissing him back.

Everything about him made her pause and she wanted more than anything to just keep kissing him and forget about her decision, but she couldn't. A future existed where Steve was murdered because of what she'd done to a woman in her past and she couldn't let that happen to him even if being with Steve would make both her and Steve happy. This was about saving his life and she would be damned if she didn't do just that.

"I don't want to live without you," Steve told her honestly, resting his forehead to hers. "We were meant to find each other…"

Angel kissed him tenderly and then pulled back. "I have to help Natasha with a mission."

"Are you coming back?" Steve asked her, sensing that he was losing this fight.

"Yeah…" Angel responded, but she trailed off.

"When?"

"A few months."

Mareena smiled from outside the window and nodded: she'd appear to Angel while she was on her mission and take care of her then…

**Note: Sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter is longer, more exciting, has another twist, and focuses on couples and on leading us to the Chitauri…not to mention has a steamy cliffhanger. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	14. That's One Way to Do It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who will **_**love**_** this cliffhanger and the next chapter more than anyone else as she ships Loki/Sharon as hard as I do…**

**Let me also start off by telling you guys just how sorry I am that it has been so long since I have posted. I have been a bit blocked and working a lot and here we go. I'm going to try to update a bit more, just wanted to let you know.**

**There is a big twist in this that I think you guys will all enjoy—at least I enjoyed writing it, that's for certain. This is an important chapter, and it's pretty darn long…longest one yet, but don't expect the others to be this long: the twist was just **_**really**_** important.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Loki was doing everything in his power to ready himself for the coming days because this was important to him—every little piece of it. The demigod was trying his hardest to make sure that every plan was in place and was going through all of the training that he was told to go through because this was how it worked: they said jump, he just jumped, he didn't even ask how high. Normally, Loki would be a bit stubborn and question every move that was made but he need this.

Needed the Chitauri.

He knew what was coming next and he knew that he was going to be the catalyst for the Earth's inevitable capture, and he had to be ready. There was no room for errors and visiting Sharon via dark magic was happening less and less as he prepared for his coming day of triumph. Still, he thought about her on a daily basis and he knew more than she thought he did from being inside of her head…something Sharon would undoubtedly not like.

Loki would never presume to know her, but he knew enough about her to be able to guess at how she would act should she learn of this deception. They were attracted to each other when they met—they both knew that—and sexually she was stimulated by him, but he also knew that deep down she was afraid of people turning on her. He was certain that the moment she found out about the dark magic connection here, she would feel like a pawn in his chess game and she wasn't.

Loki would never do that to her.

He was certainly not above using people, but Sharon was different…she was his equal and he wanted her to feel that way. Loki wanted Sharon to feel like she was at the top of the world with him and wondered if she would ever consider ruling Earth with him as his queen because just having feelings for her wasn't about to put a wrench in this plan of his. No, Loki was trying to prove to his father and his brother that he was worth something and this was the only way that he saw to do that—he just craved acceptance above all else.

"She will understand," Loki told himself nodding. "In the end, she has to."

xx

Even just spending two weeks away from Steve was making Angel a little uncomfortable and Natasha could tell. In fact once a month and a half had gone by, Natasha was almost fed up with her and Angel knew that and was trying to make it better for the woman because they were dealing with things, deep undercover. Right now, Angel needed to make sure that she didn't piss Natasha off anymore than she already had because Natasha could probably snap her like a twig what with all of that Russian spy training under her belt. So right now, Angel was trying her hardest to focus on the mission at hand and ran her fingers gently through Natasha's hair as they were posing as lovers on a retreat.

What was on the retreat with them?

Men smuggling weapons, that's what.

The two of them had been sent to infiltrate and they'd made a pretty convincing argument about their relationship on the first night there because they'd started making out in their room since they couldn't just disable the security cameras yet. They put on a little show but stayed away from anything sexual, being affectionate and kind and giving each other affectionate pecks on the lips when in the company of others. It was part of their job and it meant nothing more than that, but they were actresses—so it looked like there was _so_ much more to that.

"I just want to call him so bad," Angel admitted, staring at the picture of him in her phone since her contact list was up. "I haven't talked to him in a month."

Natasha nodded gently. "You're emotionally compromised."

"Emotionally _attached_," Angel corrected her, but sighed when she saw the look Natasha was giving her. "Fine, fine—I'm emotionally compromised! Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm really not, because I need your head in the game here, Tink," Natasha said seriously.

They both had to crack a smile though as Natasha used Angel's X-Men nickname, given to her because she was as beautiful as men thought naked faeries to be and she tinkered with all sorts of things with her powers. She had a point here though: Angel's feelings could compromise their fragile mission and they couldn't let that happen, so Angel needed to buck up. It was important that the mission go off without a hitch and right now they were close to something that Angel needed to not screw up.

"_He is doting on you," Bucky told Angel with a smirk on his face. "He never even makes __**me**__ coffee, so you can see how this is monumental."_

_Angel laughed and rolled her eyes, looking at Bucky that morning across the island counter. "Are you trying to hook me up with Steve?"_

"_I'm just pointing things out," Bucky said, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm offended that you'd think that I'm trying to force the two of you together."_

"_I said nothing about force," Angel replied, blushing a bit._

_Steve couldn't help but chuckle because he could hear them, which just made Angel blush more and Bucky grin more. He thought it was refreshing just how much Steve liked Angel and he knew that Angel had feelings for Steve too, she was just too afraid to admit it and he got it…he just wanted them to be happy and hopefully happy together. Bucky wasn't trying to be pushy, he just genuinely wanted to help the two because they weren't helping themselves and he nodded when Steve brought the coffee over._

"_Smells like a good medium blend," Angel said as she breathed in the smell. "Well roasted."_

_Steve smiled and nodded. "You know your coffee…"_

"_Please," Angel said with a wink thrown his way. "I'm a coffee connoisseur."_

"_What you are is incredibly attractive," Bucky responded with a laugh as Angel sipped the coffee and was now bright red. "You're a lucky man, Rogers—I'll go have breakfast by myself in the pool house and you two enjoy each other's company."_

_Steve shook his head as Bucky left. "Forgive him…he's about as subtle as a hand grenade."_

"_Yeah…but maybe breakfast just the two of us will be nice," Angel suggested slowly._

Angel smiled and told Natasha that her head was in the game, focusing on the mission at hand because focusing on Steve was too distracting. She would see him soon enough when this mission was over and then she could really sit down and have a chat with him. As much as she missed breakfasts and dinners and chatting with Bucky, she really needed him to understand that she wouldn't be the reason that he got killed—she just wouldn't be. He meant so much to her already and she was fairly certain that while she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he died, neither would the other Angel.

xx

Andy was always Sharon's go to when Angel was gone, and even sometimes when she wasn't—they had a lot in common be it their childhoods or their taste in men. Now that Angel was off with Natasha though, Sharon needed someone to confide in with her feelings for Loki and while Andy would judge, she knew that she wouldn't judge too harshly. So she sat down with Andy and then took a deep breath, Andy laughing a bit from their couch in the home they shared and turning to face her.

"Looks to me like you have something to get off of your chest," Andy told her, putting her book down on the coffee table and sitting with her legs crossed underneath her.

Sharon sighed loudly. "I've been having really dirty dreams about Loki."

"Oh, so we're confessing, huh?" Andy asked, nodding gently and taking a deep breath. "You first and then I'll tell you a little secret on my end…"

"I just…I think I like him a bit," Sharon said as she shook her head. "I bumped into him once in a coffee shop and ever since then I've been kind of drawn to him. Then slap on all these really real feeling sex dreams and I just can't, Andy. I feel like I have to have him and not just for sex, you know? The things that he says, he just…am I crazy? These are dreams…"

"You know how Angel is always talking about how dreams are important?" Andy asked her.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "But they're just _dreams_…"

That sentence made Andy laugh because Sharon had said it once before, only it was to Andy _and_ Angel and they had gotten an earful. Right now Andy wanted Sharon to feel like everything was more than alright and she wanted Sharon to know that she would always have Andy to come to when she needed someone to talk to. They relied on each other for so much and Andy reached out to take Sharon's hands in hers, looking Sharon in the eye for a moment: maybe they _weren't_ just dreams…

"Remember what Angel told us?" Andy said, taking a deep breath and repeating Angel's words. "Our dreams are our subconscious' way of telling us about our inner most desires and secrets. We call them all dreams for a reason, but in reality they mean so much more than that, Share. Sometimes we hide from ourselves and our dreams are really the only way that we can have an outlet, whatever that outlet may be. Don't be afraid to tell yourself that they mean something…they always do."

Sharon sighed loudly. "Maybe that thought scares me."

"Yeah, I get that—I really do," Andy said nodding, taking her hands back and patting Sharon's head. "Still, I think that Angel had a point and I'm starting to wholeheartedly believe her on that. I mean…I'm having dreams about Thor and I don't think it's just dreams. I mean I think about him when I'm awake too. Maybe it's telling you something."

"He's a demigod, Andy," Sharon protested, shaking her head. "I'm not allowed to have feelings for someone that I can't even get in touch with. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to him, and it's just a dream—they're just dreams. I'm sick in the head."

Andy laughed a little bit and shook her head. "You are not sick in the head, Share—you're just aroused by Loki and that's totally okay."

"It's just frustrating!" Sharon exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "It's disgusting how much I want him!"

"Was it really that incredible?" Andy asked, genuinely curious.

"God, I think it would have been the best sex I've ever had…" Sharon admitted before flopping back on the couch with her hands over her face.

Andy laughed a little bit and nodded. "Well then…I think that should the time present itself, you should hop right on that and enjoy yourself."

Sharon groaned and then after a moment or two of pitying herself and her situation, she sat up and looked at Andy. Andy did look a bit distraught and so Sharon sighed a little and went into 'friend mode', knowing that Andy needed a shoulder to cry on as well right now. She had just admitted that she was having feelings for someone that wasn't her boyfriend and she certainly needed to have someone on her side right now telling her that she wasn't a bad person. Of course Andy knew that already, but it never hurt to have someone else say it.

"What are you going to do about Tony and Thor?" Sharon asked Andy cautiously.

Andy shrugged a little bit. "I'm not really sure. I mean I really do adore Tony, I just…something about Thor is drawing me in. I'm attracted to him in a way I've never been attracted to someone else and I feel like that means that I'm not meant to be with Tony—if I was, I wouldn't be fantasizing about the God of Thunder and his hammer."

Sharon laughed at how Andy had said that and nodded. "Yeah…God, this whole situation bites."

"But on the bright side," Andy said laughing, "we still have the same taste in men…"

"I guess some things never change," Sharon responded, laughing as well.

xx

Angel wasn't feeling entirely herself as she and Natasha started to go over the end of their mission, writing up some reports. They knew that they were going to have to leave the next day and Natasha also knew that Angel was battling with herself and with her feelings, as she'd seen that before. She knew that Angel needed to have someone to talk to and so she took a deep breath and she sat on the bed in the room before she leaned on her hand.

"Why don't you go back in time and do it yourself?" Natasha asked her.

Angel looked at her and then stuttered. "Wh—what? No, no…I couldn't—I couldn't do that."

"You don't want him to get hurt, do you?" Natasha asked her, nodding when Angel shook her head. "On some level you have feelings for Captain America that could develop into love if they haven't already and I want you to know for once and for all that you were the one that saved Bucky—that _you're_ the one that _he_ has feelings for."

"It's a loophole I _have_ thought about," Angel admitted with a sigh. "I just feel like he'll know. Maybe she's more confident or she's better looking…he'll know, Tasha."

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "He's a man, he won't know."

"I hope he knows," Angel said suddenly, sighing a bit. "Well, I do and I don't. I want him to know the difference…but I don't know. I mean, can I really do that? Go back in time and save him?"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Natasha asked her gently.

Angel smiled a little at the ex-Russian spy next to her and nodded, both of them talking a little more before she was sure that this was what she wanted. So she used as much power as she could muster and she went back in time, knowing that should she just save Bucky, she was really just replacing the Angel from before—it wouldn't destroy this time line…or so she hoped. Still, when she came face to face with her other self, she made a face and then went to see her, her nodding at her and then Angel spoke first, needing to be heard as she was sure the other Angel had something to say, but this was her past…kind of anyway.

"You succeeded, but I can't fall in love with someone that loves a version of me that I don't know," Angel said, reaching up as she felt blood trickle out of her nose. "Hazard of the job?"

The other Angel laughed and nodded. "Yeah…hazard of the job. Alright…you can take over, but you need to look like me. Here…let me help you."

With a gentle smile, the other Angel helped Angel to make her hair a bit shorter and they swapped outfits, and then Angel smiled a little bit. It was important that she make sure that this ran smoothly and she took a deep breath and looked herself over as the other Angel nodded approvingly. The swap was going to work—they were sure of it—or at least they had faith that it was going to work because it was a good cause.

"Bucky is my friend too," Angel said with a gentle smile. "I'll be proud to save him for Steve."

The other Angel nodded gently. "Good, just…do what you think will make them understand. Do what you think is best."

"And you…go spend time with your Steve—as much as you can," Angel said with a nod. "You're a good person and I hope I'm as good as you one day."

"I think you already are," the other Angel said proudly.

Angel smiled a bit and then watched her other self fade out, looking around and then hearing chatter and found herself on a mountainside…this must be the train. Bucky and Steve had told her over and over again about how this had happened and so she rejoined the men and smiled a little when Bucky came over to sit next to her as she was watching Steve talk to Dum Dum Dugan, a man Angel had always wanted to meet.

Steve had sworn to Bucky that there was nothing going on between him and Angel and that he had never met her before and so Bucky didn't know how she knew about him or Steve or the team or any of it…who was she and why was she here? Sure, she had said that she was Howard's cousin and he had verified it, but there was something else going on here and Bucky knew it. Most saw Bucky as the womanizer and the fun time guy, but he was smart and he was dedicated to his country—and his best friend, Steve Rogers. There was nothing that Bucky wouldn't do for Steve and right now he wanted to know why this girl was here and so utterly fascinated by every move that Steve made. At first he might have admitted that he was jealous about all of the attention that Steve had been getting since the super soldier serum, but he was just being protective.

"So why are you here really?" Bucky asked Angel.

Angel quickly looked at Bucky and then shrugged. "To help…"

"Yeah, you've said that, but I feel like you're hiding something from all of us," Bucky responded as he sat down next to her. "I've never seen a woman hold her own the way that you can."

"I've had training," Angel told him with a smile. "I've always wanted to be part of something like this and here is my chance."

"You're sweet on Steve," Bucky pointed out to her.

Angel felt a blush rise in her cheeks, shaking her head because she always got that way when Steve was mentioned and wondered if she should have it in check. So she shrugged a little bit and instead tried to piece together how close they were to making the jump, knowing that for her this wasn't a suicide mission. She could get back to Natasha after doing what she needed and heal herself with whatever powers that she had left and everything would be perfect.

"So you're doing this for you?" Bucky asked her.

Angel looked at him. "No…I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. For you, for Steve…I want you two to always have each other no matter what. That doesn't make sense and right now it doesn't have to…you just have to believe me."

"You don't even know us…" Bucky tried, but what she had said had just seemed so incredibly sincere and it didn't seem like she was trying to lead them astray. "He's lucky that you care about him so much."

"He's lucky that you've got his back," Angel said as she stood up, pointing toward the mountainside. "Shouldn't we be heading up there by now?"

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Ladies first…"

Angel smiled and nodded going over towards the rest of the men with him and then Steve came over to him and she just kind of looked at him. Then she felt her nose start to bleed again and smiled as he handed her a handkerchief like a gentleman, kind of in love with that look of concern on his face for her. She knew right then and there that he really was this great guy and the moment she got back to her own time, she was going to stop kicking herself about this…they both deserved a shot, didn't they?

"Are you sure you should be accompanying us?" Steve asked Angel gently, leading her away from the rest of them for a moment.

They actually thought she was a strong asset to the team, but they also agreed that she was a bit frail looking and they worried about this next battle…this battle where they had decided without her that it would just be him and Bucky on the train. The others were going to manage things from afar and he hadn't had the heart to tell her yet because strange as she was, something about her had him attached. Something about her was a bit different, but he wondered if that was just because he had been developing some feelings for her this whole time.

Ever since she had shown up, she'd shown nothing but the want to be here and she kept talking about how she believed in him and she wanted to protect him. No one had ever done that for Steve before and while Bucky was certain that Angel was in love with him, Steve still felt a little cautious on that front because he didn't know her and he didn't think that she knew them. Still, she was a valuable part of the team and he couldn't let her rush off into danger on that train and potentially get killed.

That would break his heart.

Losing soldiers was a part of the gig, but Steve saw vibrancy inside of Angel and he didn't want to see such a light extinguished before its time. He didn't feel like he was allowed to tell her what she could and couldn't do because of his own past, but at the same time right now, he was the leader and if it meant protecting his own, then he would protect his own. That meant that to protect Angela Stark, he was going to have to put his foot down about this and not let her on that train.

"The nose bleed is gone, I'm fine," Angel assured him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "You're here to tell me that you won't let me go…"

Steve was a little surprised. "Ever since you've been here, you've known me. You've know what I was going to say, and what my body language meant and I just…how?"

"I can't tell you that," Angel said slowly, knowing the other Angel would say something similar. "I want to, but I can't."

"You can't tell me a lot of things," Steve responded, shaking his head.

"I'm protecting you," Angel told him honestly.

Steve nodded at that, hands on his hips. "Yeah…you keep saying that."

Angel sighed and ran her fingers through her growing out bangs before she took the bobby pin out of her hair and pinned them back again, fixing her ponytail. She was nervous, so she was playing with her hair, but she wasn't as nervous about the train as she was about talking to Steve right now because there were so many things that she wanted to say and do right now, but she felt like she couldn't because it would be wrong. Then again, maybe it would be the only thing that would make Steve understand and her other her had told her to do what she thought was best so she took a chance and she leaned up on the balls of her feet as she reached for his face, bringing him to her for a kiss.

Steve didn't know what was happening until it did, not responding until a few seconds after they lips meshed together because he was confused. Something about the _way_ she kissed him though, made him loosen up a moment and he returned it, far more into it than he had been with the receptionist—this kiss was more than a lusty kiss of 'gratitude', like that one had been…no, this was a kiss that two people who honestly cared about each other would share. He could tell as she nipped at his bottom lip that she sincerely cared about him and his well being and for a moment he forgot he was even angry with her and he forgot about forbidding her to go on the train with him.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, Steve opening them slowly as it registered in his brain that she had just slowly pulled away and he caught her smile, which made him smile a little too. There was still so much that he didn't know, but right now he was content in knowing that she had his back and somehow knew that she always would. Then the words came out of her mouth and reached his ears and he just felt like she had won this battle and it hadn't even begun.

"I would follow you anywhere and that means on that train," Angel told him, Steve's eyes searching her own for answers. "You just have to trust me."

Steve took a breath and cupped her face a moment. "Blind faith?"

"Blind faith," Angel said softly, smiling wide because they'd exchanged the same words when he had kissed her after waking up.

Steve smiled at how happy she was to be doing this for him and nodded, heading over to the rest of them and leaving her to her own thoughts. At first she just couldn't stop smiling, but then she reminded herself that she was here for a reason and she had just kissed him…oh God. She had just taken the initiative and kissed him hard on the mouth and he had _responded_ to it.

"Angel, what are you doing?" she asked herself.

Steve noticed the way that she was looking at the zip line as they neared the train at the top of the cliffs and he walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. Perhaps things were a little awkward between them because she'd blind sighted him with a kiss, but at the same time, that had almost brought them closer together. He wanted to know more about her and he vowed that he would after this was over, but right now he was in leader mode and he had to make sure that his troops were ready to go.

"You don't have to go," Steve reminded her.

Angel smiled a little, a soft laugh tumbling out. "You already tried this, Cap. If you're looking for another kiss to shut you up, all you have to do is ask nicely."

"I wasn't…" Steve began, blushing as she laughed a little more.

"That was a joke," she told him, nodding. "Look, I'm here for the long haul, I told you that. You can't get rid of me so easily."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Steve admitted, glancing at the others. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Angel nodded gently. "Which is why, there are enough of us here, that we've all got each other's backs. You don't have to worry about it—everyone going to be fine."

"You have a lot of faith," Steve said with a smile on his face, looking her in the eye. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're…comforting."

"I try," Angel said with a shrug.

"Stay sharp and stay close," Steve stressed, wanting her to know he cared.

Angel smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure we all get out of this."

Smiling and nodding, Steve gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then headed over to Bucky, who was smirking a little bit. Steve knew that something was about to come out of Bucky's mouth, even knowing what it was going to be before he said it. He and Bucky knew each other really well and he honestly couldn't imagine a life without him and hoped that he would never have to, but sometimes he wished that Bucky wouldn't give his own commentary.

"You're sweet on her," Bucky told him.

Steve glanced at Angel and back to Bucky. "She's…different…"

"In a way you want," Bucky responded.

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Steve admitted slowly.

Bucky smiled and promised to have her back, looking up at the zip line. "Remember when I made you ride the cyclone at Coney Island?"

Steve paused a moment. "Yeah…and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback is it?" Bucky asked him.

"Why would I do that?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

The zip line actually looked rather daunting and for a moment they just stood there, using the radio to make sure that they were hearing things correctly, Angel discretely touching it. She wanted everything to be perfect and go smoothly, because she could not afford to mess up here when she had come this far. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't about to screw everything up that the other her had risked _everything _to do, looking at Steve as he put his Captain America helmet mask on and got ready to take the zip line.

"We only got about a ten second window!" Steve explained to them all, knowing he, Angel and Bucky were going to be together and then the others would be in separate cars, looking for the doctor. "You miss that window…we're bugs on a windshield."

Angel smiled a little. "What a lovely image…"

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum Dum said with a giant grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Angel muttered to herself, and while Steve took the lead and then Bucky, Angel was right behind them, as only two others followed, the rest staying on the mountain with the radio. '_This is what you came here for…make this count…_'

As Angel landed on the top of the train behind Bucky and Steve, she realized that her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest like it would break her ribcage. This was the finish line and it was now or never and she had to ready herself for a fight against the Hydra robotic soldiers that Steve and Bucky had told her that she had disabled for them. They would be able to carry on without her when she returned because she knew that they had, but for right now, her only job was to make sure that Steve and Bucky remained safe and that she didn't screw up the timeline completely.

So she took a couple of deep breaths as she walked along the top of the train cars, entering the same car that Bucky and Steve did, gun at the ready. She was normally a pistol kind of girl, but right now she was an assault rifle kind of girl, but she didn't have any qualms about showing them her powers—Bucky had seen her do it. Still, she was about to comment about how ominous this all felt when she found that the doors had slid shut and they were separated.

Now it was just her and Bucky and then Steve on his own, a Hydra robot soldier powered by the Tesseract to fight Steve, and a regular foot soldier for Bucky and Angel. They had enough inside each of the spaces to take cover, but Angel knew that sooner or later something bad was going to happen and she had to get this done as she knew that eventually Steve blasted a hole through the door as he had told her about it, and she would save Bucky from the robot and get shot by it and die in his arms…

That couldn't happen this time around—she couldn't die.

So Angel started to advance slowly on the soldier, Bucky seeing her do that and started to do the same, Angel making a face at him and shooting at the soldier. She didn't need Bucky to try and protect her right now, when she was trying to protect him and in him protecting her, he just might get himself killed a completely different way…but this was how it had happened. So, she needed to try and make it seem like she was trying to save him as the other her would have even though she knew it would succeed…as long as she actually made it all happen the right way.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked him.

Bucky glanced toward Steve and then shot at the soldier, who took cover. "I promised him that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Angel's heart leapt at that. "Sweet as that is…stay back…"

"Can't do that, Sweetheart," Bucky replied. "He's attached, so you can't get hurt."

Sighing loudly, Angel popped out and tackled the soldier to the ground, knocking his gun out of his hands and tugging on the helmet. With a touch to his skin, he was out like a light, Bucky standing up and wondering what in the world happened before Steve had subdued the robot and blown a hole in the door. Bucky was still standing there gawking at her when she stood up, Steve coming into the car and looking at the two of them as Angel casually stood up and almost fell over.

Steve was right to her, catching her in his arms, noting that her nose was bleeding a lot more than it had before. She had just used up some energy and she knew that she had to save some for the robot and then going back to her time, Bucky suddenly moving as well, Angel shaking her head and steadying herself. Bucky wanted to know what she had just done, but she started moving to the open door, Steve hurrying to her, Bucky following.

"What the Hell just happened?" Bucky demanded.

Angel shook her head. "We're not finished yet…"

"You are," Steve said, grabbing her hand.

"God, I'm sorry," Angel responded, reaching up to touch his face, because the moment called for it.

He felt a tingling, warm sensation and let her go, Bucky astonished that she had now just gotten her way twice, but he couldn't be astonished for long. The robot was still alive and Angel charged at it, touching it before it shot at her. She had dealt with the Tesseract before and it was easy to shut the robot down, but not as easy as it would have been had she been at full power. Steve regained control of himself just in time to see the robot shoot her, but then it crumpled to the ground, and so did Angel.

"ANGELA!" Steve cried, to her in a heartbeat.

Angel coughed, blood coming out into her hand just as Steve and Bucky had described it all to her. "That's not a good sign,"

"What were you thinking?" Steve asked her, applying pressure to the wound in her abdomen.

"I was thinking that I had to save Bucky," Angel responded, shaking her head, remembering she had to give a speech first. "This isn't going to make sense to you, but I'm from 70 years in the future…a future where you died here, Bucky, trying to save Steve and Steve ended up facing Red Skull and crashing a plane into some ice caps out of desperation. Then he…I couldn't let you thaw out and not have Bucky by your side so I manipulated time and space and came here. Don't lose each other…"

Steve tried to grasp onto her, but she vanished, leaving nothing for him to hold onto and the look on his face made Bucky keep his words to himself. Angel found herself returning to the room she shared with Natasha and set to healing herself up, feeling really faint and Natasha got that—Angel was in need of a really good nap. A really good, really _long_ nap.

"Did it work?" Natasha asked her as she tucked Angel in.

Angel nodded gently. "I'm here so…yeah…"

xx

Sharon was trying to stave off going to bed for as long as possible, thinking that if she did that, then she wouldn't dream about Loki at all. She wasn't tired either, she was just too busy thinking about the whole situation and how it might unfold, that she didn't quite know what to do about it all and she sighed loudly. Sharon just wanted to have an actual night's sleep and she knew that if she dreamt about Loki again, it would be waking up sweaty and sexually frustrated and she would need a cold shower.

She didn't _want _to have to take another cold shower.

Her head jerked up as she heard a slight noise, suddenly becoming fully alert because she immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was being watched—or stalked. So she grabbed a knife from the carving block in the kitchen since Andy was out that night with Tony, and then she started to walk towards the kitchen door. Before she could get anywhere, a figure came into the room and she screamed, dropping the knife instead of using it like she should have.

What she didn't understand, was that Loki was finally on Earth now and he had come for her, pushing her against the wall. She was going to scream again when he covered her mouth and pulled back, letting her look at him. When she saw that it was Loki, she found her heart racing in her chest and she nodded, Loki letting his hand slowly move away from her mouth and suddenly she wondered if she was dreaming or not. These kinds of things only happened in her head and yet her body was reacting to his touch already and she knew it.

"Is this…a dream?" Sharon asked, letting her eyes lull a bit as Loki ran his thumb around in circles on her neck, his other hand sliding down her body to her hips and bringing them flush against him.

Loki shook his head and nipped at her lips. "No…this is real…"

"It can't be," Sharon said shaking her head.

Still, she let Loki's lips cover hers possessively and then she arched her body into his as he kissed her passionately, teasing the corners of her mouth with his tongue. She didn't even stop to think about why he was there or how, she just wanted to feel his touch all over her body and she was his—that was just the way that it was. Sharon felt as though she belonged to him and he could do whatever he wanted and when she was in better control of her body and thoughts, she would be properly scared out of her mind at that.

But for now, she just wormed her fingers into his hair.

In fact, Sharon was a complete goner as Loki began to bite down her body, practically pushing his head down gently as his mouth found her thighs and shifted her nightgown up a bit. She knew exactly what it was that would come next as he kissed and nipped at her sensitive skin, his fingers tips trailing along her naked flesh and leaving goose bumps in their wake. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Loki's tongue gently start to trail up towards her more intimate parts and she knew that she was just done for.

"If this is real…don't stop this time," Sharon pleaded gently, biting her lip and letting her head tilt back against the cold, hard wall.

**Note: I'm not sure exactly what the next chapter is going to have in it, but I do know that it focuses on Loki and Sharon finishing what he started with his black magic and will Sharon find out about what he was doing? What will she do about it? What happens when Steve and Angel are reunited and he finds out what she did? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	15. Don't Make Me Lose You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who I'm sure needs and will love this.**

**There is smut in this chapter and part of it is more descriptive than normal, so be warned. Also this is not as long as the last chapter but I still love it and it's important and there are hot **_**and **_**cute things in it as well as some obvious foreshadowing with angstiness.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Loki had absolutely no intention of stopping.

He flicked his tongue along her nub and grinned wickedly at the moans of pleasure that were coming from Sharon, trailing his tongue along her folds and doing to her as he pleased. Sharon was already his and he worked his belt off, pushing his pants down before standing back up, holding Sharon'g thighs firmly as he thrust in hard and fast. There was no teasing and no dirty words, just his flesh now flush inside of hers and her cry made him grin and bite at her neck.

Sharon had imagined of course what it would feel like for Loki to actually be inside of her, hitting her spot and making her scream, but never had she imagined it properly. He had just filled her to the hilt, the slippery sounds of him thrusting in and withdrawing, making her mind go absolutely blank as she felt him taking her right there against the wall. It was hard and possessive and yet she wouldn't want anything other than this and she wanted him to keep doing it to it.

His grunts and her moans filled the room as he bite and kissed her neck, free hand squeezing each breast nice and tight to add to the sensations that she was feeling. All the while, he entered and withdrew, keeping each thrust hard and fast and each withdrawal a little slow to let her feel every inch of him at all times and understand that he'd claimed her now. Her whole body just begged him for more and soon he was hitting her spot forcefully, both of them knowing that she wasn't going to hold out any longer and just like that he pushed her right over the edge and she cried out his name.

This had to be real…she had gotten off, this couldn't be a dream.

Gripping and tugging and his hair, Sharon panted as she tried to catch her breath, smiling at bit at the sound Loki made when he reached his peak as well. They both rocked against each other a couple more times before Loki looked Sharon in the eye and very, very slowly slid out of her, Sharon feeling every bit of him as he did and for a moment wishing he'd push right back in and do it again because she missed the feeling. Missed feeling so filled up by him and having him this close—part of that she knew was because of fear of him leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon breathed out, nodding in to the kiss that Loki placed to her mouth nice and hard.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye as he started removing her clothes. "I came for you…"

"Why would you do that…?" she asked him gently.

Loki couldn't understand why _Sharon _could feel as if someone didn't want her, but he understand that feeling well…he felt it every day. So instead he kissed her, but it was soft and caring this time and Sharon moaned into it, having longed for someone to kiss her like this, but that was a terrifying though. The moment that she let someone get this close to her it always ended up ending and she really just couldn't take it if Loki left. Oh, no…red flag number one. She was attached already.

"I am not yet done with you, Sharon," Loki warned her, tossing her clothes to the floor and then working on his own, letting his tongue and mouth trace her now bare breasts.

Sharon nodded gently and tilted her head back against the wall. "Good…"

That word brought a grin back to Loki's face and then something happened that he wasn't expecting at all…Sharon started to take over a little bit. Her feet were on the floor as she was no longer being taken up against the wall and she ran her hands down Loki's naked torso and wrapped one around the length of him, stroking up and down as she wiggled her finger at him to follow her. His eyes shut as he moaned at the magically feeling of her handling his twitching member and she kept him close to her, but they both walked a bit toward her room.

It was too far.

Loki was ready now and Sharon just wanted him, so when he suddenly grabbed her and instead laid her down on the dining room table, she didn't even protest. She just parted her legs and wrapped them around Loki's waist, feeling his tip at her entrance, eyes blazing into his, mouth open when he pushed in, flesh in flesh. This was how her night was going to go, she knew that, and she just hoped in the back of her mind that he would stick around to hold her after…fall asleep with her. Sharon was a goner and she knew it and more importantly, she didn't know what to do about it.

"You are mine, Sharon," Loki told her as he thrust in hard, smiling as she just nodded at him. "Do not let anyone tell you differently."

xx

Angel hadn't known how Steve and Bucky would react to her being gone so long, but she definitely hadn't expected Tony to look so down in the dumps. He was happy to see her but something was on his mind and she could tell. So even though she snuck a look over at the pool house, she focused her attention on her brother.

"Why do you look so forlorn?" Angel asked him gently, rubbing his shoulders.

Tony shrugged a bit. "Andy is into Thor, so she dumped me."

"Gently, I hope," Angel said slowly, nodding gently. "You can't choose who you love."

"Yeah, I know," Tony told her nodding. "That's not even really why I'm so upset, either. I'm trying really hard not to be annoyed with you and not to be annoyed about this in general but…Nick says he won't let me be part of the 'Avengers Initiative'."

Angel laughed a little bit. "I'm sorry…are you mad because Nick doesn't think you play well with others?"

"Yes," Tony admitted with a whining sound. "Now…you're back?"

"Yes, for a bit this time," Angel responded happily.

She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and smiled at him, thankful to have his arms wrap around her and hold her close to him. He had missed her desperately and was glad that she was home now, but he had some bad news to tell her that she wasn't going to like at all and he didn't know if she was going to take it well or not. All he knew was that he gave a rat's ass about his sister and he wanted her to be happy no matter what.

"I suggest that you talk to the boys then," Tony said slowly, motioning to the pool house. "Iceman has taken to no longer coming into the main house and Bucky says that it's because he's mad at you and looking for a new place to live. He doesn't want to be a burden to you and I think he's really upset that you left and then ignored him."

Angel swallowed and nodded sadly. "I just didn't want to be the reason he got killed…"

"There's something else," Tony told her shaking his head. "You have this look on your face like you've done something and now you're sad."

"Of course I'm sad," Angel responded quickly. "I don't want Steve and Bucky to leave."

"Well, they can't stay forever in the pool house, V," Tony said slowly with a shrug.

"Why the Hell not?"

"Because they're grown men who can stand on their own two feet."

"I just don't want to lose him, Ed…"

"Then tell him that," Bucky told her.

He had just come into the main house to talk to Tony about what it was that was going on but he had seen Angel and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. Bucky wanted Angel and Steve to be together even though she had left for months and not told them a thing about anything because he knew she was doing it for Steve. Even if it hurt her or him, in the long run she was trying to do what was best for Steve and trying to keep him alive and Bucky loved that about her.

"He wants me to come down and see an apartment with him today," Bucky explained as Angel stood up. "So, I'm going to tell him to meet me there and you're going to go instead. You're going to tell him just how much you love him and then you're going to fix all of this."

Angel blushed a bit. "I…I think it's too early for love."

"I don't," Bucky responded shaking his head. "Now, Tony just said something about you not telling us everything…"

"I…I found a loophole and went back in time to moonlight as the other me," Angel explained slowly. "I wanted to be the Angel that he remembered. The one that saved you and did this all for him—the one that he wanted to be with instead of having her hanging over my head, and since I did exactly what she did that changed the timeline, this one didn't change."

"Wow…" Bucky said as Tony smiled a little bit. "I really do just owe you my life—do you want my firstborn child on top of that?"

Angel laughed a little bit and shook her head, smiling a bit more as Bucky came over and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted her to know that he considered her to be his friend and that she had his blessing with Steve and she was grateful for that. She then watched as Bucky called Steve on his cell phone and Tony explained that he had taught the two exactly how to use them in her absence and she was happy about that. As Tony gave her their numbers in silence, Bucky told Steve to meet him there and then turned to Angel.

"This is your shot, Angel…go get him," Bucky told her.

xx

Sharon woke up the next morning feeling as if she was on top of the world…that and while she had regained some strength in her sleep, she was still a bit exhausted. She and Loki had made it to the bed and after just one more quick go—they were far too tired and sensitive not to get off right at the beginning—he had pulled her close to him and spooned her. Smiling and falling asleep in his arms, Sharon had only woken up in them again and she slowly but surely turned over. He was still fast asleep and she needed some water and some food, her stomach rumbling.

Loki was slumbering peacefully and he looked just as handsome in the morning light as he had in the darkness of the night. Sharon kissed his lips tenderly and then slid out of the bed, pulling on one of her large t-shirts and going to the kitchen to get some water and maybe make some eggs. After all, she was in need of some sustenance after the night's run the night before and she figured that she should get Loki some food too for staying and holding her afterwards.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself gently as she made some coffee. "The God of Mischief shows up out of nowhere and takes me against the wall and on the table and I what? Just give in to him?"

She tried to shake off the pleasant churning in her stomach as she remembered his touch and how it felt to have him hitting her spot like he had, chewing on her bottom lip as she got the eggs out of the fridge. Sharon wanted to focus on breakfast and after he was fed she would talk to him about this possessive thing that he was doing because dominating her in the bedroom she could handle—she was all for it even—but she was not a piece of meat. She was not a possession that could be claimed, she was a person and outside of the bedroom she wanted to be treated like one.

"We'll talk," she promised herself gently.

As she nodded at that, she felt Loki come up behind her and while she squealed a little bit, she let him wrap his arms around her. She wasn't going to push him away after last night even though they really did need to talk about things and she couldn't just let him think that he had all of this power that he didn't have over her…right? Still, she felt his large, rough hands on her thighs and she found herself moaning involuntarily and then shaking her head.

"We both need something to eat," Sharon told him slowly.

"I am not opposed to consuming something," Loki responded nodding, parting her legs and pressing his chest against her back.

"Before more sex," Sharon tried, but her body had conceded the fight and she felt him in between her legs already, so she gripped the kitchen counter.

Loki smiled a little bit. "I have the morning, but I have other matters to attend to as well, today, Sharon…we shall have something to eat but first…"

Sharon moaned gently as she felt him tease her entrance, realizing that he had come out into the kitchen stark nude and she couldn't handle it. Fine. If he wanted to have some morning sex with her right here and now before they had breakfast together, then so be it, and they would talk later. She wanted what was about to occur just as much if not more so than Loki did and she wasn't going to ruin the moment by telling him 'no'. They could talk later…right?

_Great…he really does own me_. Sharon thought to herself.

xx

Angel wrung her hands nervously as she made her way to the apartment complex, smiling a bit when she got a text message from Bucky even though her stomach was in knots. The two had made sure that she was connected to both him and Steve via phone before she had left and while she liked this apartment complex, she just didn't want to lose Steve. She didn't want to lose Bucky either and while they _were_ grown men that needed to stand on their own two feet, Angel wanted Steve to know that he could lean on her and that was alright with her.

"Steve…Rogers?" Angel heard the woman say, smiling at him as she entered the office building.

Steve nodded at that and smiled back politely. "Yes, that's me."

"I'll be right with you, Miss," the woman told Angel as she had seen her come in.

"That's alright, I'm with him," Angel responded slowly.

She was a little bit jealous of the smiles that the woman that was going to be showing Steve the apartment was giving to him, and she looked at the back of Steve's head as she announced her presence. As her voice registered to his ear, Steve froze in his chair and the woman sitting there at the desk could feel the tension in the room. Slowly, Steve turned to face her to make sure that it was indeed her standing there, and for a moment he smiled, until he remembered the months without her and that just made him frown, which broke Angel's heart.

"I can show you both as long as I get some ID…" the woman said slowly.

Angel nodded and stepped forward, handing the woman her ID and watching as Steve turned to look at the woman and gave her a bright smile. Then he pulled his own ID out of his wallet and handed it to her as Angel sat down next to him in the chair. The woman just nodded and grabbed the keys, showing them to the apartment that she was going to be showing them that day. It was then that he spoke up for the first time because he felt as though he needed to address her.

After all, she'd made him fall for her.

He couldn't understand entirely why it was that she thought that she needed so much space from him, but she had been gone for months now. Suddenly she shows up—Bucky's plan, the situation reeked of him—and she acts as though she has a right to be near him the way she looks and smells and…it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair because Steve had been in pain the whole time and while she had been too, he was a little bit upset with her and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Why did you come here?" Steve asked her.

Angel swallowed. "To convince you not to move out…"

"I have to stand on my own two feet, Ang," Steve responded, shaking his head. "You get that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to lose you…" she tried shaking her head. "I thought about you every moment while I was gone and even though I couldn't contact you, I wanted to. There's more to it, as well—"

"—I think you'll find this unit satisfactory," the woman interrupted.

Angel turned to her and gave her a smile even though she wanted to tell Steve what she had told Bucky and Tony and she closed her mouth. She would tell him later, because right now she was supposed to playing the part of a perspective buyer and she could do that as long as she thought about that and not about how pained Steve looked. He was hurt and it was her fault and honestly, she didn't know if she _could_ make it up to him at this point.

**Note: And there you have it! Next chapter really soon! Are you guys even still with me? Shoot me a review to let me know you're still around. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	16. Everyone Has an Agenda

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy, who has a Tom Hiddleston addiction, haha.**

**This chapter is kind of fluffy with a cliffhanger and goes more into Loki and the Chitauri and builds up some sexual tension between an unlikely couple…you shall see. There is definitely a sensuality warning on this chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Angst, Innuendo, Dirty Thoughts, Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Angel and Steve were awkwardly viewing the place like a couple and neither of them knew what to say to each other, but Angel felt awkward. She wanted to pull him close and explain it all to him like Bucky had told her to, but Steve was still so mad at her for pushing him away these last few months and she totally understood that—it had almost been like a rejection. That had never been her intention and the apartment lady was feeling a little awkward too, so she told them she was going to go and get some paperwork really fast since Steve seemed to want the place.

"She bothers me," Angel said aloud as she came out of one of the walk-in closets she was looking at.

Steve shot her a look. "She is a very nice lady."

"She wants you all to herself," Angel responded like Steve should know that.

"She's just being polite!" Steve protested shaking his head.

"Yes, politely undressing you with her mind," Angel replied making a face.

Steve sighed and glanced over at her. "You don't get to be jealous…"

Honestly, the fact that Angel was so upset about it was making him smile just a little bit, but at the same time should the woman overhear this conversation…that would be bad. Still, Steve wasn't quite prepared for the whole onslaught that was coming next when Angel whirled around on him and started talking with her hands, which made him a goner. It didn't really matter how much time they had spent apart because right now Angel was being animated and it was about him and it warmed his heart despite everything else.

"I think that you kissing me upon waking up from being thawed gives me license to be jealous about anything I want to be jealous about involving you!" Angel yelled at him.

Steve nodded slowly—he deserved that one. "But then you left…"

"Because I couldn't live with the thought of putting you in danger!" Angel replied shaking her head. "How could you think I just wanted to be away? I brought Bucky back for you!"

"Wait, you…what?" Steve asked her hopefully.

"I wanted to be her, okay?!" Angel asked waving her hands about as Steve got closer and closer to her. "I want to know that you liked _me_ and not _her_ regardless of her being me technically because I want you to love me for _me_! I want you to be attracted to the woman that saved Bucky and not the copy of her because I want this to work, okay? I don't like being away from you either! That whole time I was away I just kept thinking about you and thinking about you and those nosebleeds? I ruined a perfectly good shirt—"

Steve was grinning from ear to ear as Angel rambled off about how she had been the one to save Bucky and he cut off her rant by capturing her lips with his. Angel nodded into him and kissed him back, pulling him in close and wrapping her legs around Steve's waist as he hoisted he up, resting her back against the wall gently and just focusing on kissing her until the landlord came back in and cleared her throat. Letting Angel's feet touch the floor again, Steve blushed and cleared his throat too, texting Bucky about them having a new apartment and also smiling at Angel who felt high off of the kiss and incredibly blissful, glad she'd gotten it all off of her chest.

Wait a minute…Steve was still moving?

xx

Andy had been having a tough time getting all of her feelings sorted out, but not as tough a time as Sharon, who had been thinking about sex with Loki all morning. It was hard _not_ to think about because it had been by far the best sex she'd had yet, but at the same time she felt like maybe this was wrong because he was still _Loki_…something was wrong here. Still, she wasn't the only woman that had been drawn in by the Asgardian charm and with Thor it hadn't even been about seduction, it had been about learning how to better use Mjolnir.

While she was by no means an expert on Asgardian artifacts, but even she was smart enough to know that Thor's hammer was far more than met the eye. He was a God in his realm for Heaven's sake and a God in Norse mythology, so that meant that he had to be able to do something else than just wield it like a weapon even though it was that as well. Now, there was something else at work here and she knew it and she had been helping Thor to figure it out, which had peaked Odin's interest.

Odin approved of this mutant woman.

So, Thor had been spending more and more time with her and they had known from the moment they had met that there was a spark, but it became more and more apparent each meeting. Andy had had to break up with Tony because of it and as the tension between her and Thor mounted and mounted, at one point there was absolutely no way to contain it anymore and things happened. One moment they're staring intensely at each other trying to take themselves out of it and suddenly they're mouth to mouth, hands fumbling with the other's garments.

Regardless of Thor's slight inexperience as well, he had brought Andy over the edge more than once and now they were lying there in her bed just holding each other. Thor's fingers gliding through her hair and her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as they stay skin to skin thinking it all over. Andy had a whole soul mate theory too and while she normally wasn't so mushy about the whole thing, it all seemed to make perfect sense to her the way that Angel had explained it.

Angel had always seen the whole soul mate idea as two souls made to complete each other, but that didn't mean that the two souls ended up together. One could die, they could listen to their heads instead of their feelings—in fact Andy almost stayed with Tony just purely based on principle, but she knew it was wrong to be with Tony and think about Thor. There was a pull there and they both felt it and they were content with it…and Andy thought that Sharon having a thing for Loki despite his reputation and Steve ending up in the future just to find Angel had to be more than coincidences.

Andy didn't believe in coincidences.

Thor smiled as Andy traced shapes along his chest with her fingertips as she was deep in thought about it all, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair more. It made Andy smile and she snuggled into him more, kissing his peck and running her toes along his bare legs as she tried to figure out when it was that she had been this damn happy before…hadn't been for a _long_ time _if_ she was ever _this happy_ before. All she knew as she lay there that she had done the right thing and while it hurt her to hurt Tony, her heart hadn't been totally in it.

"I feel as if we have yet again stumbled across something ideally fantastic," Andy said gently, looking up at Thor.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her tenderly on the mouth. "Father believes you rightly challenge me."

"I do like to think that you challenge me as well—I mean together we are unlocking the secrets of Mjolnir!" Andy said excitedly. "That and you're unlocking a whole lot of other things…"

"What other things?" Thor asked her, honestly puzzled.

Andy had meant that in a sexual way, but Thor didn't get all of her references and innuendo and that alone made her laugh a little bit because it was adorable. He blushed when she started to grin and laughed a little though, because he knew that she had meant something that had gone _far_ over his head and she just giggled and kissed him some more. Her warm lips crushing against his were enough to make him forget his embarrassment however…at least until Sharon walked in.

She had gone out shortly before Andy and Thor had gotten in, and when she returned from her shopping trip she had seen that Andy's car was there. So, she had hurried to her best friend's room and opened up the door, only to see Andy and Thor naked in bed together and she just stood there, obviously checking out the God of Thunder's abs. He was incredibly fit and she smirked a little bit, figuring that Andy and Tony had actually been doing _work_ the night before or else Andy had lied about where she was going to be because Sharon knew Andy and Andy would _never_ cheat.

"Hammered by the God of Thunder, I should have known…" Sharon said aloud, nodding gently and then looking at the both of them. "I no longer feel _as_ dirty for sleeping with the God of Mischief…"

Just like that, Thor was sitting up straight, Andy holding the covers to her. "Loki has been here?"

"Loki had been a lot of places in here," Sharon admitted nodding slowly.

"Yeah, like between your legs," Andy said laughing.

xx

"I think that you two should honestly just screw and get it over with," Natasha told Angel as she ate a carrot stick dipped in ranch dressing. "You clearly have strong feelings for each other and this move is going to kill you…you know that, Ang."

Angel sighed loudly and ate a carrot too. "It's his choice and I agree with him—he is a grown man and he has to be allowed to stand on his own two feet."

"Move in with him," Natasha shrugged gently. "Then he's not taking charity from your brother _and_ you don't have to lose him. It's a win/win."

"Not when Bucky is moving in with him…" Angel reminded Natasha shaking her head. "The two of them deserve to get to be roommates and I'm not going to stop them. They need to learn how to better live in this world on their own and all I would do is coddle them and they're not children."

"Admit it," Natasha began, "you want to move in with him."

Angel made a face and sighed even though it was true—she _did_ want to move out of here and let Tony live on his own like he'd been hinting at for years. Tony and Angel loved each other and got along just fine, but they were also adults and it was time for them to live without the other even if Angel didn't actually have anywhere else to go. The apartment was supposed to be for Bucky and Steve and Angel couldn't just invite herself along for the ride and she knew that so there was really no point in even having this conversation right now, now was there?

"I think you should just man up and talk to him about it because clearly you two want to be together." Natasha continued as she sipped her coffee too.

Angel made a face and then sighed. "We haven't even been on a proper first date so we shouldn't be contemplating moving in together, now should we? That would be moving _way_ too fast."

"I don't think it's moving nearly fast enough," Natasha responded, laughing when Angel hit her in the arm. "I'm just saying, Ang: it's an itch that you two should scratch."

"You and Bucky are exactly the same!" Angel teased as she got up to pour herself some more coffee from the coffee pot.

Natasha gasped playfully. "Excuse me? I take offense at that because I saw Mr. Barnes while he was frozen and as endowed and attractive he was thawing out, we are not alike at all."

"Oh yes you are," Angel replied sipping the hot coffee and leaning on the counter. "I bet that if I tried to set you up, too, that the two of you couldn't go the whole night and not end up having sex—you heard me, Tasha!"

Angel had started laughing when Natasha had gasped again, only this time she was slightly offended because she had the ability to keep her legs closed. Sure, she had used her body on the job before like it was just another weapon in her arsenal, but this was different—this was almost like a challenge and Natasha _loved_ challenges. In fact, this one seemed almost too good to pass up and in the mean time maybe she could put a plan in motion with Bucky that would help Steve and Angel get through this whole thing together because it was obvious they were meant to be together.

"Steve and I need sugar," Bucky said as if on cue.

Angel looked over at him as Natasha turned to face him, taking in his visage and finding herself actually a bit turned on by his new appearance. He wasn't blue in the face or unconscious and he held himself well and that grin on his face as he clearly checked her out made her smirk and Angel laughed a bit as she pointed to the cupboard and sipped her coffee. This was going to end up being a bet and the stakes were going to get high, but Angel and Natasha were going to go through with it, if it was the last thing that they did.

"Are you free tonight?" Natasha asked Bucky as he got some sugar.

Bucky looked at her and smirked. "Are you asking?"

"I'll pick you up here," Natasha replied as she stood up and grabbed her keys. "8 o'clock sharp."

xx

Bucky honestly didn't know what he was doing, but the moment he had gotten back into the pool house he had just started pacing and ranting. Steve chuckled a bit as he packed up a box or two, neither of them really having all that much stuff to move in the first place regardless of how long they had been in this time now. All Steve knew right now, was that Bucky had been emotionally disarmed by a woman and it wasn't just _any_ woman either—Steve's best friend had feelings for Angel's best friend.

"I mean this was the most attractive woman I've ever met!" Bucky exclaimed as his hands flew to his head and he grabbed his hair. "And she was forward!"

Steve nodded and chuckled a bit more. "I think it would be good for you to go and maybe we can ask Angel how to dress you…"

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress, Steve?" Bucky asked him shaking his head. "I know how to get a girl, you know."

"Yes, but Angel and Agent Romanov are really close and it might be nice for you to know what taste she has as you're clearly attracted to her," Steve suggested slowly. "In fact if you think that you need the company, maybe I can even take Angel with me on a real date and we can all go together."

"That might actually take some of the edge off," Bucky admitted after a pause.

He was considering all of the possibilities and figured that a double date was the best idea because if something went wrong, Steve and Angel cold buffer. Bucky used to be in his element back in the day, but right now he was out of time and he had no idea what the women were like even though he'd been trying to figure it out. They all seemed a lot more promiscuous than they had before, but even Bucky Barnes didn't have as much experience in this time as he had before…he had a lot to learn and a lot to get used to and having Steve and Angel there to chaperone would put his mind at ease.

"It's up to you, it was only a suggestion," Steve responded shrugging, taping up a box. "I'm going to miss Angel…"

Bucky smiled a little bit at that sentence. "Ask her to move in with us. Neither of us should be living in her brother's pool house but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't come with us. We have a small window of opportunity to get a three bedroom place and until noon tomorrow we can back out and get the deposit back…we could even instead get a three bedroom town house. Two floors, more room, and the three of us could try it out. I bet she'd _love_ to move out of her brother's place."

"That's moving too fast," Steve said after a pause.

They both knew that he was considering it and Bucky smiled a bit when Steve noticed that Bucky knew that and his cheeks tinted pink. Bucky smiled even more when Steve shook his head and went to pack another box, following Steve to the bathroom and leaning on the door frame as Steve packed up the razors and the soaps and the conditioner from the side of the tub. The two still had to clean up a bit, but they also knew that should they leave it a mess—they never would—Tony wouldn't even notice because he was never out there and had a house keeper that came once every other week.

Bucky just wanted Steve and Angel to be happy and seeing as how their son from the future had never come back, he knew that they had avoided Steve dying for now. The only reason he wouldn't come back would be because they had changed the future and he no longer existed, which would also account for the woman who had killed Steve not showing up again. Of course she was still around in this time, it was just that she hadn't thought about killing Steve yet…that they knew of. Bucky wanted Steve to be safe as much as Angel did, but he wanted Steve and Angel happy together more.

"I'll ask Angel at dinner tonight if she'd consider a town house with us," Bucky said picking up the phone. "We need to cancel the application process though."

Steve hurried over to Bucky and reached for the phone but Bucky moved it out of his reach. "Buck! I can't just suddenly ask her to move in with me and we both know it! She and I need to date first and _then_ I'll ask her. Besides, it's not proper, alright? We're not married and what if I see her…you know…just in passing? She deserves her privacy."

"You say that like you're going to find it hard to restrain yourself from her…" Bucky suggested calmly, smirking. "Wow. You are incredibly turned on by her, aren't you?"

"Just don't make it awkward for her," Steve said as he blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Look, if _I_ ask her it's just a friendly gesture," Bucky told Steve, having a feeling that he was going to win this one, "so you really need to just worry about the lust you've got written all over your face for her."

xx

Loki knew that he couldn't put Sharon in direct or indirect danger but that didn't deter him from his mission to conquer Earth. He was more determined than ever to make sure that Thor and Odin could see that he was a fit ruler and while Sharon was somewhat of a distraction if he gave the Chitauri, Earth, then nothing bad would happen to her. She was the one thing that he was willing to protect with his life, so as he got ready to strike, he observed a bit so as not to be caught off guard in any way.

"You seem…a bit out of place," a raven haired woman said as she slid into the diner seat across from Loki. "I'm Mareena."

Loki looked at her hand and then looked at her. "I am wondering why it is you believe you are worthy to sit across from me."

"Because my dear, sweet, Demi God…you want to take over the world and I want to kill Angela Stark and everyone that she loves," Mareena explained with a grin, taking her hand back like it didn't bother her at all that he hadn't shook it. "We can both very easily help each other."

**Note: Well, it looks like Steve might not be completely out of danger, huh? More very soon! I'm already working on the next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
